


Thawing the Truth

by tazzy10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry, Child Abuse, Dom Harry, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Goodish Voldemort, Grey Harry, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Protectiveness, Sub Draco Malfoy, Temporary Character Death, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazzy10/pseuds/tazzy10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter has always done what is asked of him. After the death of Sirius, he is done doing things other people's way. Harry will learn to become his own person, especially when he realizes the truth about certain topics that will astound him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Realizations of a Boy

Harry James Potter was thought to be a goody little Gryffindor. One who was brave and acted without a thought of self preservation. One who hated any Slytherin because they were snakes who only cared for themselves. A perfect example of a Gryffindor, the perfect Chosen One. However, these thoughts were completely wrong. 

Harry James Potter hated being the pseudo perfect Gryff, and he hated being the Chosen One. Harry despised everything to do with being the bloody "Boy Who Lived". He wished he could just wash his hands clean of everything and anything to do with this stupid war. Hadn't he had enough taken from him?! He lost his parents, had been forced to watch the death of his godfather, and had to come to terms with the fact that the people he thought he was closest to maybe didn't want anything to do with him, considering he hadn't heard from them since he left for summer vacation. 

Harry felt his rising emotions threaten to overwhelm him much like they had in the headmaster's office. He angry swiped the tears away that had started to cascade down his face. He had to make a decision regarding his fate in the war. Unknown to Dumbledore, Harry had heard the real prophecy regarding him and Voldemort and he couldn't of been angrier if he tried. The prophecy Dumbledore had told him was wrong and Harry didn't understand why he told him a fake one, especially one that said he had to die along with Voldemort. 

The real prophecy said nothing about anyone dying, in fact it said something about purifying Voldemort's soul. "The one with the power to purify the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and neither must die at the hand of the other for either can live as pure as the other as long as they both survive... The one with the power to purify the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..." 

As similar as the two were, Harry didn't have to die in the real one as he was supposed to in the fake prophecy. He only had to figure out how to purify the Dark Lord Voldemort and what it meant to purify him. However, Harry would take that any day over dying for this war. He didn't want to only have 16 pitiful years of existence. Harry wanted to live and see the world and what it had to offer. He wanted to experience love and to have someone beside him that he could trust inexplicably. 

Harry often wondered what it would of been like to be raised with magical guardians. He knew that if he had known about magic his whole life then maybe he would have not fallen so far behind. Maybe he wouldn't of become so prejudiced against the houses. Maybe he would've been more prepared for all of it. Instead, he had been raised by Muggles. Muggles who didn't even want him and made sure he knew it. 

Harry looked around his room that was barren of personality, much like that of a hotel room. Uncle Vernon had taken Aunt Petunia out to town while Dudley was sleeping over at a friends house. Which meant that Harry was locked in his room, and had been punished with no dinner because he had back talked Vernon earlier after his uncle had brought up Sirius and his death. 

The Headmaster had informed his disgusting relatives of his godfather's death and now they were back to their old ways of treating him. Harry was much weaker than he had been the previous years from the lack of food and the overload of work that the Dursley's had heaped on him. He also had several more bruises and scars to add to the collection already on his body from previous years. 

Harry knew that his trust in the Headmaster had been shot. How could he trust a man that had told his relatives that he had lost his only caring family member knowing that they were abusive? That alone would have made Harry wary but now with the fake prophecy Dumbledore was passing around and Harry was done. 

The new school year was right around the corner. Between now and then, Harry realized that he was going to have to make some decisions regarding everything about his life. His stance on the war, his friends, and his own views of the wizarding world. Harry was going to have to break his mould apart and strive for something better. 

Harry James Potter was finally ready to release his inner Slytherin and the wizarding world was about to be rocked to its core. Harry couldn't wait.


	2. The Problems of a Slytherin

Diagon Alley was always full of students the week before school started back up. The frantic desperation to acquire all the books and supplies one would need for the new year was ingrained into almost every student, except the Slytherins. Draco Malfoy in particular was a student who never seemed to be overwhelmed by all the chaos that happened in Diagon Alley during this time. It was a characteristic that Draco prided himself on and was extremely useful during certain times.

Draco Malfoy was especially thankful for his cool façade now more than ever. Marring his skin on the left forearm was the Dark Mark. It seemed to pulse out a beacon that he felt everyone could feel. His father had been left in Azkaban after the disaster at the Department of Mysteries and Voldemort had immediately called for Draco to be marked, with or without consent. So, now he had the revolting mark on his arm and orders to kill Dumbledore by the end of the year or his family would be killed instead. 

Needless to say, Draco was stressing out. He was not a killer. He had already decided at the end of fourth year, when Voldemort first came back, that he would not follow the psychopath. Draco had his own ideas of blood different to those of his father. While he still thought that being pure-blood was better on a magical scale, he could see the advantages that Muggle-borns brought to the lines. It was only a matter of time before the pure-blood lines ran out and more squibs would be produced. However, Draco knew better than to voice these ideas now, especially when he was a slave to a madman.

Therefore, Draco was between a rock and a hard place. Does he lose his morality and become this unfeeling killing machine for the one thing he hates most in the world? Or does he beg for asylum on the other side and lose his family? Draco was confused and lost, yet none of these emotions showed on his face. The Malfoy mask was good for something at least.

Draco moved effortlessly from store to store to pick up his supplies, as his thoughts went to war with one another. “Draco!” Someone shouted from behind him, just as he stepped into the apothecary to get his ingredients and such for Potions. Draco turned and waited patiently as Blaise Zabini finally stepped out from the crowd, next to him was Theodore Nott. 

The two Slytherins had become Draco’s most trusted friends, especially after they had realized they had the same ideas about blood and their wavering faith in the Dark Lord. Blaise and Theo stopped beside Draco, and both eyed him up and down checking him for any immediate injuries. “We haven’t heard from you all summer, Drake.” Blaise murmured quietly so eavesdroppers could not overhear. Theo nodded beside him and in the same low tone replied, “We were expecting the worse.”

Draco swallowed, knowing that these two were the only ones he would reveal the Dark Mark to in order to get their advice on it. “Not here.” He practically whispered, desperation slightly evident in his voice. The other two nodded and together they moved through the store, buying the items needed for the new year and some extra. The three Slytherins could feel that something was brewing on the horizon and it was only a matter of time before everything came tumbling down. 

Once all the shopping was done Draco turned to Blaise and Theo, “We need somewhere extremely private.” Blaise thought for a second before voicing, “We could use the private parlor in the Leaky Cauldron. A few galleons would convince the owner to leave us be as well.” As that was the best suggestion that anyone had, they quickly agreed and took off for the Leaky Cauldron.

Before the Slytherins could reach their destination, a body seem to plow straight through Draco, throwing both to the ground. “What the…” Draco exclaimed, before stopping when seeing the person who had plowed him over, “Potter.” Harry Potter grimaced, “Sorry, Malfoy. Believe it or not, that was not on purpose.” Draco looked at the other boy astounded, Harry Potter had just apologized to him! Harry stood up, brushing himself off before looking back down at Draco, who had yet to get up. Harry seemed to ponder about something before nodding his head decisively and then offering his hand to Draco to help him up. 

Draco was stunned. First, the Gryffindor Golden Boy apologized to him and now he was offering him a hand to be helped up. He stared at Harry’s hand for almost a full minute before he very slowly brought his own hand up out of the snow and carefully put it into the Chosen One’s hand. Harry smiled slightly as Draco took his time deciding what to do before pulling him up and nodding at him, “Right, well, sorry again Malfoy. See ya around.” 

Draco watched wide eyed as Harry Potter just walked away from helping his arch enemy up. He turned his shocked stare to see Blaise’s and Theo’s reactions to what just happened only to have their own questioning looks staring right back. Theo finally seemed to pull himself together murmuring, “That was the strangest turn of events I have ever seen.” He got twin nods from Draco and Blaise before they all started walking toward the Leaky Cauldron again.

Draco was in a state of shock. Harry Potter had in the span of a few minutes, ran him over, apologized and then helped him up. He subtly pinched himself under his robes just to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming. The Harry Potter that he had known would have blamed the whole thing on Draco, before glaring into his soul and storming away, yet none of that had happened and Draco was confused. Why had Potter been so nice to him? It was unusual and definitely a point to keep an eye on. 

Draco had been so distracted by his inner questioning that he hadn’t even realized that they had made it to the Leaky Cauldron. Blaise turned and gestured for Theo and Draco to go wait off to the side. Theo watched as Blaise approached the bartender, Tim or Tom or something, before he turned to look at Draco, “What was that with Potter?” Theo had the pleasure of watching Draco flounder with his mask down before answering, “I have no earthly idea. Potter never misses a time to tell me off.” Theo snorted, because the same could be said about Draco. However, before he could tease Draco further Blaise strolled back over looking pleased with himself as he proclaimed, “I am charming according to Tom and we have the room completely to ourselves for an hour.”

The three made their way to the private parlor and sat themselves comfortably. Blaise seemed to take the lead, “Alright Drake, we’re alone and in private so whatever is going on, spill.” Draco swallowed nervously, reaching up he rolled his robe sleeve up on his left arm and revealed the Dark Mark to his friends, “I didn’t have a choice. Not only that but after Father was thrown in Azkaban, I was given a task that it practically impossible.”

Blaise and Theo both looked sickened for their friend, both knowing that he was now a slave to the Dark Lord. Theo spoke first, “What’s your task Drake? Maybe we can help.” Draco immediately shook his head, “I won’t allow the both of you to be dragged into this. You could both die from either side.” Blaise seemed to take a deep breath before getting up and walking over to Draco, “We won’t allow for you to push us out on this. We’re Slytherins. We stick together and we will live through this. So, what is you task?” 

Draco took a deep breath before looking into the faces of his two closest friends, “I have to kill Dumbledore.”


	3. A Gryffindor's Time in Gringotts

Harry Potter was determined. Understandably, as Harry Potter got determined about a lot of things but now more than ever was he completely focused. Harry was going to live his life his way, and the first part of that was to establish himself as Harry and not the bloody Boy Who Lived. 

Harry decided that to do this, then he was going to go to Gringotts himself and ask about his inheritance. He hadn't really thought about it before, but his parents had to have left him something. Harry wasn't sure though, knowing that this trip might be a dead end. However, Harry was determined to see this through. 

Therefore, here he was. Standing idly in front of the Gringotts building, trying to remember that he was determined to go through with this. Harry almost wanted to cry but refused to break down in public. What if he wasn't left anything by his parents or even Sirius? 

Harry gulped down, shaking with nerves he stepped forward into the building. He looked around before walking towards the front desk trying to go unnoticed by the other witches and wizards going about. "Um, excuse me..." Harry said softly to one of the goblins that wasn't busy with a customer, "I would like to speak to someone about my vaults and inheritances if it's not a problem." 

The goblin looked at him before nodding and disappearing quickly. Harry blinked, uncertain as what to do now. He glanced from side to side to try and subtly see if this was a normal reaction from the goblins. 

Just when Harry thought that the goblin wasn't coming back and he should high tail it out of there, there was a deep clearing of one's throat from behind him. Harry spun quickly, eyes wide as he gazed at a completely different goblin than the one he had first talked to. The goblin raised one eyebrow, "I was told by Bloodrok that you wished to speak about the Potter and Black vaults and inheritances." 

Harry blushed slightly as he was so out of his depth, "Yes, please. If you have time..." The goblin seemed to study him for a minute, much like the first one had done. "As it is, I have plenty of time to discuss the Potter and Black vaults as I am the manager of them. Follow me and don't wonder." 

The goblin took off at a steady pace. Harry easily followed behind the goblin, wondering why anyone would voluntarily wonder off in a place that had a dragon, he had enough of those creatures to last him a lifetime or two. They passed several offices with goblins often with other customers or seemingly drowning in paperwork. 

Finally, the goblin led Harry into a bigger office toward the end of the hallway. Harry nervously took a seat, "I'm sorry but what was your name?"

The goblin merely smirked at the young wizard, "My name is Manguk. I was assigned both the Potter and Black vaults recently as there seems to have been a mishap with the last manager." 

Harry's face displayed concern and confusion, "A mishap? What kind of mishap?" 

The goblin shuffled some papers from his desk off to the side, then reached and brought out a thick folder, laying it out on the table. Manguk flipped to a certain page in the folder before pushing it across the desk for Harry to look at, "Apparently, the last manager allowed monies and properties to be used by people who were not authorized to have access to them. This is the exact list of transgressions that have occurred before I took authority of the vaults." 

Harry was in a state of disbelief and shock. The list seem to continue on forever down the page. Huge amounts of money had been removed from both the Potter vault and the Black vault. Along with the monies that had been taken, different properties had been illegally sold for more profit. 

Disbelief soon turned to anger, "Who the bloody hell would be allowed to take these items?" 

The goblin considered Harry one final time before practically growling the answer, "Every case of withdrawal from either vault has been in the case of Albus Dumbledore for himself or others." 

Hot red rage settled over Harry as he realized that the esteemed Headmaster Dumbledore had been stealing from his family. "He's been stealing from my family? How did no one notice this!?" Harry demanded to know. 

The goblin shifted the folder back in front of him, "The goblin nation took notice of the discrepancies just recently. The previous manager had been hiding the fact that Dumbledore was the one withdrawing from the vaults and handling the properties. Until we found the evidence saying otherwise, it had looked like you, Mr. Potter, had been the one taking out the money." 

Harry shifted still extremely angry but trying to calm himself down. After all, Harry thought, it would do no good if he yelled at his new manager that hadn't anything to do with the stolen monies and properties. 

Harry let out a deep breath calming himself down, "Is there anything to do about the stolen money or properties? Also exactly how much are we talking about anyway?" 

Manguk nodded absently as he flipped to a different part in the folder, "Of course there are ways to get the stolen goods back. After you make a formal request to return the monies and properties to me, then I will write up the proper paperwork and everything will return to the vaults and the property titles will return to me to put in the proper place. Regarding exact prices..." He shuffled through a few more pages before running his finger down the page, "From the Potter family vault 150,000 galleons have been taken out starting from when you started at Hogwarts. From James Potter's personal vault, 350,000 galleons have been taken out since his death. From your own personal vault, 200,000 galleons have been taken. Now, on to the Black vaults. Since Sirius Black was still alive for a majority of your life, Dumbledore could not access the family vault. However, since his death several months ago, Dumbledore has gotten into Sirius Black's personal vault as well as a vault that he had put aside for you to use. 275,000 galleons and 115,000 galleons respectively has been taken from those." 

Harry blinked in shock. Dumbledore had stolen that much money from him and his family. Sirius's death, which Harry still felt so much pain over, was only months ago and yet that bloody bastard had taken more galleons from Sirius's vault than he had from Harry's own. 

Harry voice shook slightly as he quietly said, "I would like to make the formal request to return the monies and properties stolen from the Potter and Black families." 

Manguk gave a vicious grin, "Thank you Mr. Potter. I would be delighted to return your stolen goods to you. It will be done before the day ends and an owl will be delivered to you once all has been completed. Now on to your inheritances, I am guessing from all this that you have never heard your parent's or your late godfather's wills?" 

Harry frowned as he slowly shook his head, "No, I have not heard their wills." 

The goblin hissed in anger as he began mutter under his breath. Harry only caught bits here and there about "annoying fools that disguise themselves as headmasters" and wisely kept quiet as the irate goblin flicked through a few more papers in the folder. "Bloodrok..." Manguk called for as the first goblin Harry had spoken to appeared in the doorway, "please bring me the wills of James Potter, Lily Potter and Sirius Black." 

The other goblin gave a short nod before he was gone. Harry shifted slightly in his seat. He gathered his courage and lifted his head slightly, "Manguk, do you know of any way to emancipate myself as soon as possible? I'd rather not go back to the Muggles I have been living with." 

Manguk's hands clenched tightly in frustration before slowly releasing, "I should have known you have not been told about your lordships. After the hearing of the wills, we will discuss the matters of taking on your lordships. As soon as you become the Lord to your line, then you are considered a full adult and cannot be forced anywhere by anyone." 

This piece of new information once again rocked Harry's world. The knowledge that he could have been free of those Muggles for a long time was painful. He had thought that he had to deal with the pain that the Dursley's had heaped on him and yet, he didn't. 

As Harry's world was being turned upside down, Bloodrok came back with three medium sized spheres floating behind him. Manguk nodded as he took the spheres and set them down on his desk, "Here are your parent's and your godfather's last wills. I will let them all play out before talking about what you will receive from them and talking about your lordships." 

Harry nodded his ascent and smiled as he heard his dad's voice for the first time in 15 years. "I, James Potter, with sound mind and sound health do so leave this last testament. If I am to pass on, I leave 500,000 galleons to my best friend Sirius Black. Use it well Pads and teach my Harry all about the Mauraders. I also leave another 500,000 galleons to Remus Lupin. Don't complain Moony, I know you need it cause of bigoted assholes. Peter Pettigrew, I leave you 150,000 galleons. You're a good friend, Wormtail, so start standing up for yourself. To Severus Snape, I leave 75,000 galleons and a formal apology from the House of Potter for my actions towards you during our school years. I am sorry Severus, truly. I also absolve you of your life debt to House Potter. All else of my worldly possessions shall pass to my son and heir, Harry James Potter. If I shall pass, than the Potter Lordship passes to Harry as well. I love you, baby boy, and I'm sorry I couldn't be there to watch you grow into the magnificent young man that I know you will be. If Lily is to die with me than guardianship passes as follows:  
Sirius Black  
Remus Lupin  
Severus Snape  
Frank Longbottom and Alice Longbottom  
Albus Dumbledore is not allowed to have guardianship over my son. Harry is also not allowed to be raised by Muggles of any kind, familial or otherwise." 

James Potter's voice tapered off and the office descended into silence. Harry wiped away the tears as they cascaded down his face. His father was a good person, of that he had no doubt. He just wished that he was here with him. Harry was also trying to avoid thoughts about him being raised by anyone other than Dumbledore and Muggles. 

Manguk had waited until his young client had gotten himself back under control before he started Lily Potter nee Evan's will. "I, Lily Potter nee Evans, with sound mind and sound health do leave this testimony. To my best friend Severus Snape, I wish to gift you with my charms to potion books that are locked in James's vault. I should have let you into my baby boy's life and forgiven you. It has been my biggest regret but I will continue to love you even in the afterlife. Take care of yourself, Sev. To Remus Lupin, I leave you with my love and thanks for being my friend over the years. You deserve the best, Remy, don't ever forget. To Sirius Black, you had better take care of my child, Siri. I love you just as much as Remy, just please don't teach Harry everything to do with the Mauraders. Finally, to my baby Harry Potter, I leave all my other worldly possessions and all of my love. Be strong for me, my little King. I will always be with you, and will watch you grow into the best person you can be. The guardianship, if James is to pass before me, will be as follows:  
Sirius Black  
Remus Lupin  
Severus Snape  
Frank and Alice Longbottom  
Albus Dumbledore may not have custody of my child. Harry also cannot be raised by Muggles."

Harry was crying even harder at his mother's will. He wished that these people had not died for him, that he could have been raised with their love. 

Manguk knew that this last will would hit the young man the hardest but played it anyway. "I, Sirius Black, with a genius mind and perfect health and body leave this testament. To Remus Lupin, if you haven't figured it out, I'm kind of really in love with you. I leave you with 1.5 million galleons and no you can't give it back or to charity I will take care of you even in the afterlife. I also leave you with the property in Ireland, New Zealand and California. No, you can't give those back either. Love you, Moony always and forever. To Severus Snape, I leave 500,000 galleons and the formal apology from the House of Black. My actions were childish and cruel and I sincerely apologize that it took me so long to figure that out. I know you don't want money from me, but you can consider it a payment for Remy's potions or something, please. Last, but certainly not least, my little Prongslet. To Harry Potter, I leave all my worldly possessions to you. I also blood adopted you when you were a babe, this will show on your 17th birthday. This made you heir Black and if I am to die, than the Black Lorship will pass onto Harry. I am sorry that I cannot be there for you, Harry. Just know that I love you with everything I am, kiddo. I never wanted to leave you alone. Live and learn, Harry. You and Rem take care of each other. Guardianship of Harry goes as followed:  
Remus Lupin  
Severus Snape  
Charlie Weasley  
Albus Dumbledore is not allowed to dictate Harry's life anymore. Harry is also not allowed to return to those filthy Muggles that he calls family." 

Sirius's voice faded into oblivion as the sphere became silent. Harry completely broke down after Sirius's will. He loved Sirius with all he was and desperately had wanted him to take him away from the Dursleys. 

Manguk watched sadly as his young client lost it and began sobbing hard. He felt for the young man that had been through so much in such a short life time. He cleared his throat softly, "Mr. Potter, you have been given control over both Potter and Black family vaults. You have been claimed as rightful Lord to both family lines as well. As soon as you claim the lordships, than you'll be your own guardian. Is this what you would like?" 

Harry, still shaking from his draining meltdown, took deep breaths to center himself. "Yes, please. I would like to claim both lordships today. Could... What... Why haven't I heard any of their wills before?" 

Manguk shook his head, "I am not sure why their wills have not been read. There should have been a public reading after their deaths, yet I find no record of that either. Would you like to have a public reading for them?" 

Harry thought about it for a second, "I think we should have them read. The people who received items deserve to know what they received." 

The goblin smiled, softer this time at Harry, "Alright, it will be done. Now about your lordships..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time doing wills. I go the just of what I wanted across though so ehh. 
> 
> Enjoy~


	4. Previously With the Weasleys

Ron Weasley could be stubborn as a mule about certain topics, however, he knew when he was being played with. He was best mates with Harry Potter and he knew within his soul that Harry would never just ignore every one of his letters that he has sent him since the beginning of the summer. Harry wasn't that kind of person. So, Ron thought to himself, what's going on here? Was his letters not getting to Harry or was Harry's letters not getting to him? Or maybe a mixture of both? Ron wasn't sure but he was gunning to find out. 

Ron stood with confidence and strode into his brothers' shop. He had been there several times this summer, sometimes with Hermione and sometimes just himself. "Fred! George! I need to talk to you two!" Ron yelled out as he dodged the incoming prank that was always instilled at the front door. 

Ron noticed that Lee was manning the register so, that meant that the two were either in their apartment upstairs or in the back with their products. Ron was so distracted by trying to find his brothers that he didn't even notice the person in front of him until it was too late. He plowed right into the back of one of his brothers' customers, making everything in their hands plummet to the ground. 

Ron blushed a bright red that almost matched his hair, "I am so sorry. I wasn't even paying attention to see if anyone was in front of me. Here let me help..." He trailed off as he looked up straight into the face of his biggest rival on and off the quidditch pitch. "McLaggen." 

Cormac McLaggen immediately frowned and replied with a terse, "Weasley." They glared at one another for the longest time before Lee, in a fit of desperation to not lose McLaggen's sale, called out, "We'll give you a 30% discount, Mr. McLaggen, for the inconvenience." 

Lee's voice seem to break the tense atmosphere as Ron watched McLaggen give a short nod of acceptance, before he gathered up his stuff and walked briskly over to the counter. Ron bit his cheek to make sure he wouldn't give a snide remark and possibly lose his brothers some money. 

Instead, Ron decided to ignore McLaggen's existence as he all but ran into the back room. "Fred. George. You had better be back here." Ron said in agitation. 

"What can we..."

"Do for you..."

"Little brother." 

The twin's voices spoke as they came out from behind a box of Canary Creams. 

Ron sighed out in relief at finally finding his brothers before he looked around warily, "Is this the place to have a very, very private conversation?" 

The twins looked at one another, silently communicating with each other like always before turning back to Ron. 

"Come on upstairs,"

"It will be safer." 

Ron followed his brothers as they stepped back out into the shop, noticing that thankfully McLaggen had already left. The twins gave Lee the heads up that they would be upstairs if he needed them and then led Ron into their apartment. 

Fred and George's apartment was pretty simply furnished. However, there were small oddities that showed their personality throughout the place. Also, the quidditch souvenirs that seem to be in every room. Add in the random splotches of color that dotted the walls and you almost forgot that the furniture and such were simple. 

George took a seat in the chair adjacent to the chair that Ron sat in, while Fred laid himself out on the couch. "This is going to be a serious visit, isn't it?" Fred asked once he was comfortable. 

Ron nodded his head, "I'm worried and suspicious about something and I want your input before I do anything about it." 

The thing with the twins was that most of the time, they spoke together in sentences and speeches and regular small talk. However, when you really needed them to be serious, they could sit down and give different view points. They could pull out of twinspeak for the important matters for the important people, otherwise you were stuck with the ever revolving speech that the twins usually gave. 

George let out a small huff, "Alright, go on. What's the big important issue?" 

Ron was quiet for a moment, putting his thoughts into order before opening his mouth, "I hope I am wrong, but I think someone is messing with my mail. At the very beginning of this summer, Dumbledore said not to write to Harry. Something about safety and grief and something. Harry, as you know, just lost Sirius, and we all know how much he meant to him. So, me being the great mate I try to be, ignored Dumbledore and wrote to Harry. In fact, I've written him many, many times since summer started but I've never gotten a letter back from Harry. Now, I'm just worried about him. What if he doesn't think that we're still going to be his friends? You know he stresses about that stuff!" 

Fred furrowed his brow, "You know now that you mention it, we haven't got anything back from Harry either. We've sent him reports about the store because you know he was our investor, yet nothing in reply. We've sent out quite a few too, one every two weeks. Usually, we include personal letters as well and still nothing. We've been so busy that we haven't really thought about it." 

George shook his head slowly, not liking what he was hearing one bit, "Do you think that the letters are getting to Harry and we're not getting his replies. Or the other way around where he isn't getting ours? But then wouldn't he send us some? So why haven't we gotten any of his at all?" 

"I think that's the issue. There's no way of knowing unless we ask Harry and obviously we can't because nothing is getting to him..." Ron stated in frustration. "I don't know what to do about it." 

George practically growled, "We can't even go to his relatives's house either because Dumbledore's Order is on watch at all times. They wouldn't even let us get close to check on him, let alone to talk to him. Ron, your right. Something is definitely going on." 

"That's why I came to you both. I figured that between the two of you we could come up with something. Even get the others involved if we need to. But, I need to know if Harry is okay cause I have a feeling that he's not." Ron said quietly, his voice wavering on the last sentence. 

Fred finally spoke up, "Floo Charlie, apparently him and Harry hit it off after the Tournament. They talk about dragons and creatures and such, see if he's heard from him. The only other person I can think of that might have been in contact with Harry is his secret person and no, I'm not telling you who they are. I'll only say that this person has been a really great mate for Harry and they've put together a healthy friendship despite all the secrecy about it. I'm gonna go get in contact with them. If nothing checks out after this, then we involve someone higher up that's not in Dumbledore's pocket. For some reason, I have a feeling that, even if he didn't mess with the mail, that he knows who did. We'll figure it out. Weasleys disperse." 

Ron blinked as Fred vaulted himself up and out the door, "Wait. Secret person?" He asked incredulously as he swung to look at George. 

George shrugged, "Yeah. However, you heard Fred, we can't tell you. We only found out because of the map and then Harry swore us to secrecy so even if we could, we can't." 

Ron blinked again, before shaking himself out of it, "Okay... As long as they're good to him I guess I don't care. Let's go floo Charlie. We can ask him if he's heard from Harry. I forgot they were mates as well." 

"Yeah. All they talk about is magical creatures, especially dragons. I made the mistake of asking Harry why he wanted to learn about dragons and he launched into a very passionate speech about how majestic a creature they were and how his respect for them grew after he faced the one in the Tournament. I swore it was like I was looking at another Charlie all over again." George grinned despite all the gloom looming about in the apartment from the previous conversation. 

The brothers made their way over to the Floo, "You think Charlie is in? I mean he is a workaholic as it is." Ron asked uncertainly. 

George kneeled next to Ron, as he threw the powder into the floo, "He should be in right now. A bit of a break, then he heads back out for another 6 hours or so." He paused before speaking clearly into the floo, "Charlie Weasley, if he's available." 

Ron and George waited for half a minute before Charlie showed up in his room, "George? Ron? Is something wrong?" Charlie's voice was full of concern and slight panic as he thought that someone in the family might be hurt. 

Ron shook his head, "No, well maybe but not with immediate family. No, we called cause we needed to ask you something." 

George rolled his eyes as his brother's vagueness, "Charlie, have you heard from Harry? Sent him any letters or have been sent letters from him?" 

Charlie nodded, "Of course I've sent him letters. Yet, I haven't received anything back from Harry. It's especially weird because we have a mother Horntail that he was itching to know all about before summer began. I thought maybe he was busy or something..." He trailed off as he noticed the saddened looks of his brother, "What?" 

George swallowed slowly, "You don't know, do you? About what Harry went through?" 

Charlie frowned, shaking his head in confusion, "What are you talking about? What happened to Harry?" His voice was tight and had that protective tint that he got when talking about something or someone he held close to his heart. 

"Charlie, Harry uhh.... You see right before summer began, he got a vision from Voldy. He saw Sirius being captured and tortured and well... Long story short, it was a trap and well... Sirius ended up dying. It broke Harry." Ron trembled as he remembered the emptiness in Harry's eyes after the fiasco, his own eyes tearing up as well, "He was sent right off to those stupid relatives of his and we, me and Hermione really, were told by Dumbledore to not write him. I ignored that and wrote him several times. Turns out so did Fred and George and apparently you did as well. Yet, not one of us has heard from him." 

Charlie dropped like a puppet who's strings had been cut, "Oh hell. Harry. He-Bloody hell... He has to be so upset. I didn't even know. No one told me. Siri... Sirius was everything to him." 

George tried to fight back the tears as he watched his older brother almost lose it over the news. He was also slightly shocked... Why hadn't anyone told Charlie that Sirius had died? Sure, Sirius was still a fugitive when he died, however, he would've thought that Mum or Dad would've told Charlie. They knew how close Harry and Charlie were and this was important news as far as he was concerned. 

George shook off his shock before picking up the main topic again, "So, we're back at square one. No ones heard from Harry and no one can tell why." 

The statement got a nod from Charlie, a protective look settling on his features, "I can write him a few more times, though I doubt it will help. I don't know what else I can really do from here. If you guys think of anything and I mean anything at all let me know. Also, as soon as you do get in touch with Harry, let me know as well." 

George and Ron both agreed to keep Charlie in the know before exiting the floo. They walked back over to the chairs. Ron sat down immediately while George stood in deep thought, "If Fred doesn't have anything from Secret, then we're going to have to go higher. We might as well be prepared for that anyways. I have to get back down to the shop. Lee gets angsty if one of us isn't down there. You stay up here and begin a list of people we can go to who's not in Dumbledore's pocket. We'll come back up after the store closes and decide who were going to go to." 

Ron was grabbing for parchment and a quill before George was finished speaking, "Deal. You better hurry before Lee gives out anymore discounts to your customers." 

Ron snickered as he watched George's face pale as he sprinted out the door and down the stairs, hollering for Lee to stop giving discounts to people for no reason. Before he started to write down people, Ron reclined back in the chair. Throwing his head back, Ron looked up and left out a frustrated breath, "What's going on here, Harry?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I wrote the twins, so I hope they came out okay. Also, points to whoever can guess who Harry's Secret Person is! 
> 
> ~Enjoy!


	5. A Gryffindor and A Slytherin

Hermione Granger was the epitome of an overachiever, especially for a Muggleborn. She had tried to strive to be as perfect in magic as she could because, she knew that being born to Muggles went against her. However, it often enough put her at a cross roads with her Muggle upbringing. 

Hermione knew that she did certain things different from the Wizards who had been brought up in the magical community. There were certain customs, holidays and traditions that, unfortunately, came from experience and not a book. Since Hermione knew that Muggles and Muggleborns would not know anything about this, she had decided to enlist someone who could. 

It was Tuesday afternoon, the time she had set up with her magical cultural "tutor" of sorts to help her. Hermione sat down at the café in town that was a bit of a walk from Grimmauld and waited for the other to show up. 

"You didn't go ahead and order?" The tutor took the seat across from Hermione, running an unusual few minutes late. 

"No. I would not presume to order for you, when I know that you do not get the same thing every time. Also, it would be rude of me to order before you got here. However, you are running unusually late?" Hermione replied easily, raising an eyebrow toward the other person. 

Adrian Pucey huffed irritably, "Yes, I know. I was caught by a few of my teammates asking about a new play. I'm sorry if you were waiting too long." 

Hermione smirked before she shook her head, "No. I was only sitting for a few minutes." 

Adrian Pucey had met Hermione Granger first in school. Even though he was Slytherin through and through, he had admitted to himself that he admired the Golden Trio of Gryffindor from time to time. The sheer level of loyalty between the three was obvious and Adrian would kill to find people that loyal to him. He also had to admit that Hermione was incredibly smart for a Muggleborn. It was something he was jealous of, since he wasn't always very good with school. 

So, in Adrian's last year, he decided to ask the Gryffindor girl for help with his classes, in secret of course. Adrian knew he couldn't juggle both his classes and his extreme quidditch schedule that he had to try and get recruited. What surprised him, was that Hermione had said yes and even agreed that it should be kept a secret, as long as he tutor her in the magical culture that she had not grown up in. 

It was an extremely Slytherin move for a proclaimed Gryffindor, but it proved to work out very well between them both. Adrian had passed his final year with his best grades and was recruited to a professional quidditch team, while Hermione was getting her lessons in magical culture, traditions, and expectations of the wizarding world. 

Adrian nodded his acknowledgment, as he took his seat while flagging down a waiter as well, "Well, in that case, today I figured we could talk about the current events in the wizarding world and which ones would have more impact than the others." He trailed off as he finally got the waiter's attention, "Yes, I would like a cup of mint green tea with a blueberry muffin please. As well as whatever Miss Granger wants." 

Hermione smiled politely up at the waiter, "I'll have raspberry lemonade with a slice of banana nut bread, please." 

As the waiter turned away to go retrieve their orders, Hermione looked back to Adrian, "You mean like the news of a certain person's rebirth?" 

Adrian slowly blinked before he flicked a privacy spell up, "Yes. News like that along with others that could be just as important. As you know, most people will pay attention to any news that involves Harry Potter or the infamous Dark Lord. Whether it is truth or, as it mostly is, a lie nothing attracts people in the Britain magical community better than those two. However, that is not at all how it works for other magical sects." 

Hermione furrowed her brow slightly, "What do you mean? Would his rebirth or any news on him affect the whole community?" 

Shaking his head, Adrian explained, "Not at all. For example, America's magical sect is more focused on their own personal politics. China's sect is more enamored with making sure they stay separate from the Muggles. Even Brazil's people are going to completely focus on their economy rather than anything else. His rebirth will be told throughout each country, but it won't make people as scared as it would here. Direct impact and all that." 

Hermione nodded in understanding, however, still felt that the other countries should be more worried. "What other news can get our people's attention?" She asked with slight confusion, as she really didn't pay attention to anything else. 

Adrian waited as the waiter came back with their order before picking the conversation back up once he left, "One of the biggest pieces of news that pureblood families in particular pay attention to is the different laws being passed everyday. Britain's magical community is one of the only ones trying to integrate with Muggles. Therefore, the new laws that get passed are, often enough, about Muggles and Muggle culture instead of magical culture. It's the reason pureblood families are so against Muggles and Muggleborns. Unlike you, most don't even try to attempt to learn our ways of life, our traditions, or even our holidays. They instead replace them with their own." 

They had discussed at the very beginning of these lessons the negative impact that Muggle culture brought to magical culture. Hermione had been disappointed in herself when she realized that the wizarding world enjoyed Yule rather than Christmas and Samhain rather than Halloween. Their holidays celebrated the magic flowing throughout their world and was something special, especially to pureblood families. 

Hermione sighed quietly, "I know. It's why I wish that Muggleborn children were given lessons about the magical world and culture. There's so much I missed out on because I just didn't know or understand it. Anyway, so politics are big or at least the laws they pass are." 

Taking a drink of his tea, Adrian snorted, "That is an understatement. Politics aren't as big here as they are in the U.S. but they do play a significant part. Why do you think the Malfoy family keeps getting more chances? It's because they own so many businesses and wield enough money that they can buy any politician they want. The whole family's influences reaches every continent and the name Malfoy is known in almost every country. On the other hand, Dumbledore is known throughout Europe and, even though he's not as rich as the Malfoy family, he controls just as much as they can but only in the Europe area. It's a matter of who you know, how much power and respect you've gained, and the amount of money you control." 

Hermione looked away for a second. Gathering her thoughts she turned back to Adrian, "Speaking of Malfoy, I have a bad feeling about Draco. You know his father was put in Azkaban after everything that happened in the Department of Mysteries. What will happen to Draco with Him since Lucius is no longer there?" 

Adrian's body froze. He hadn't given any thought to the younger Slytherins since he graduated but he realized that they were prime for the Dark Lord's control. Especially the ones who's parents are already within his ranks. Adrian forced himself to relax, "I honestly hadn't given it any thought. However, you are correct. Draco is, most likely, going to be recruited into His service whether willing or unwilling. Draco is not going to have any other choice with Lucius in Azkaban. There's nothing we can do about it." 

Hermione cocked her head and raised an eyebrow toward Adrian. Even though they had been having these meet-ups since his last year in Hogwarts, Adrian obviously didn't realize that when she made up her mind to help, then help would come. "Now that, I don't believe. If he's unwilling, then he just needs a push towards help and I will provide that push and you will help me, won't you?" 

Adrian fought the urge to grimace. He should've known she would drag him into the situation. "Of course, I'll help Hermione. Although, I don't know what you want me to do?" 

"You provide him with a confidant. Someone he can go to when needed. You had him on your quidditch team. It shouldn't be too hard for you." Hermione replied as the many different scenarios began to race through her head. She was determined to help Draco if he was indeed unwilling. These lessons from Adrian had helped her to understand why Draco acted the way he did and she couldn't hold it against him now. 

"Alright. Fine. However, I will not force him to stay in contact with me if he does now wish for it." Adrian resisted the response to bang his head against the table as that was undignified. "Seriously though, Hermione, don't force anything. Anyway, wouldn't your Gryff friends be mad that you're going to try and buddy up with their worse enemy?" 

Hermione waved her hand, dismissing the question, "I'll just have to make them see reason, of course. Ron would be the hardest really and I know certain things that will have to make him see reason or else he risks exposure of some not so nice stories." 

Blinking, Adrian stated, "How you were not sorted into Slytherin I'll never know, but it's definitely where you belong." 

With a smile, Hermione nursed her lemonade, "Yes, well, a girl must not let out all her secrets. Now that that's settled, what else are we discussing?" 

Adrian shook his head. This Muggleborn witch was a force to be messed with and he would much rather be on her side than against her. He only hoped that Draco and his Slytherins realized that too. 

"The other topic were covering is..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter out. I had a full week of finals but I am done and this should go back to being updated a little quicker. 
> 
> Enjoy!~


	6. The Werewolf's Depression

Remus Lupin was a conflicted person. He was a werewolf that, most the time, wanted to rip and tear through others. Meanwhile, his humanity was compassionate and selfless, wanting only to protect his loved ones. However, right now, his humanity had disappeared. Remus had two mates that he loved with everything he was, and one of them was dead. 

Remus stared out the window of his mate's house. Or well, one of his mates's house. He felt dead on the inside for so many reasons. His Cub might be hurt from those pathetic excuses of Muggles. One of his mates refused to even look his way, while the other had died right in front of him. 

Grimmauld Place had always seem to have a dreary atmosphere around it but not, it had gotten worse. Remus constantly felt his wolf just below his skin, ready to come out at any given time. He wasn't safe to be around right now, his control too thin and his emotions too worn. 

Harry, Remus's own Cub, was probably hurting just as much as he was himself. Sirius was dead. Sirius. His Sirius. Their Sirius. Gone forever, just like that. Sirius had gone to a place that Remus couldn't follow, at least not yet. 

Remus felt a growl come out and knew his eyes were yellow. He dug his nails into his palms trying to will himself to calm down. Remus couldn't afford to lose control yet, he had a bitch to hunt down to kill first and another mate to arrange to be taken care of for after. 

Severus, his other mate, would never want anything to do with him. However, that didn't mean that Remus couldn't do something for the man. Remus was planning on putting together a will that split everything he owned between his Cub and still living mate. Severus may never care for him but Remus would do everything in his power to make him happy. After all, he had failed his other mate and that wouldn't happen again. 

Out on the table next to Remus, laid the letter that had been sent from Gringotts about the public reading of the wills for Sirius, James and Lily. He was angry, breathtakingly angry, that their wills had not been read a week after their deaths as was customary. Remus was going to find out just who denied the wills from being read and, with his temper the way it was now, likely tear them to pieces. 

"I have your Wolfsbane potion, Lupin." Severus's dry voice came from the doorway, "Although, I doubt it will help much this full moon." 

Remus turned and looked at his only living, yet unaware, mate. Blinking, Remus just nodded dazedly, "Thank you." 

Remus turned his head back toward the window and missed the war that played out across Severus's face. Severus finally sighed quietly before taking a step closer to Remus, "I'm sorry about Black. I know you were both very close...." Severus trailed off as he looked at the Gringotts letter, "So that was real. They haven't actually had the will readings yet?" 

Looking surprised, Remus spun in his chair to face Severus, "Yes. They're real and no. They obviously hadn't had the readings yet. You got one? For Lily's, I'm guessing?" 

Severus scrunched his face into confusion before smoothing it back out to its blank state, "I got one for all three of them. I'm not sure what it is for, since I doubt that the other two left anything for me." 

Remus cocked his head then shrugged, "I guess we'll just have to see." 

Severus gave a short nod, "I suppose so. I shall see you at the readings then, Lupin. Do take care to not destroy yourself as usual." 

Remus watched with wide eyes as Severus walked away and fled the room. That was probably the nicest that Severus Snape had ever been to him. It was a strange and foreign action coming from Severus. 

The window gained Remus's attention again. Without looking toward his potion, Remus grabbed the vial and swallowed the vile tasting liquid. Severus was right, his wolf was no where near settled as it usually was after taking the potion. 

Looking back down at the official Gringotts letter, Remus stood up abruptly and grabbed ink, a quill, and more paper. Remus decided to make a list of things he absolutely needed to do. 

Dipping the tip into ink, Remus began to write:

To-do List  
1\. Make sure my Cub is okay.  
2\. Go to Sirius, James and Lily's readings.  
3\. Get things settled for Severus and Cub.  
4\. Hunt down that bitch that killed my Sirius and return the favor.  
5\. After #4, do anything my Cub needs of me.  
6\. Plan to join Sirius, once able. 

A tear dropped down Remus's face at the short list. Soon, he would be back in Sirius's arms. 

The wolf surged back up at the thought. Remus let a resigned sigh travel the room. Tonight would be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter they come together! Yay!
> 
> ~Enjoy!


	7. The Revamped Gryffindor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I've been on a slight vacay! Anyway here's the will readings! Hope you like them!
> 
> ~Enjoy!

Harry Potter felt like a new person. He had claimed his lordships and had decided that he needed to be revamped, mentally and physically. Today was finally the day to show off his new individual status and Harry couldn't wait. 

Harry sat in the chair off to the side of the room in Gringotts. The public will readings were going to be today and he had made sure he was early in order claim the correct seat. 

For the first time in Harry's life, he felt confidant in himself. He knew he could navigate the wizarding world better now than he ever could before. After all, he was now Lord Potter-Black and essentially had more influence than any other family lord. 

Upon being a twice over Lord, his wardrobe had been in need of a complete overhaul. With the money he now owned, Harry had gone and bought a whole new wardrobe for himself. This included new robes in silk, along with some excellently fitted skinny jeans in black, dark green, dark red and gray. Harry also bought new shirts and shoes. 

Harry wanted to separate himself even more from his Golden Boy image so, he went and had a tattoo done of a green dragon that flew along his body with a red phoenix. He finally got rid of his glasses as well and purchased contacts. To top the whole look off, Harry had acquired a black and green snake that curled around his upper arm for all to see. 

Harry loved the new look simply because it made him look dangerous. He knew his appearance encouraged people to avoid him and it was exactly what Harry had been going for when he revamped himself. 

Manguk walked into the room and smiled over at Harry, a real smile too instead of the usual barring of the teeth. Harry knew that the goblin considered Harry a friend and he had thought the same for Manguk. Manguk had helped him gain an understanding to all of the politics that being Lord Potter-Black would bring. 

"We are about to start the readings Lord Potter-Black, are you ready?" Manguk asked his young customer. 

Harry smirked and nodded, "Let them in, Manguk. It's time that the wizarding world knew who the new Lord Potter-Black is." 

Manguk had told Harry that since the will readings were public that anyone could come, and that included reporters. The fact that James Potter, Lily Potter nee Evans, and Sirius Black's wills had not been read as usual had caused quite the upstart when it was announced it the papers. Therefore, both Manguk and Harry knew that the readings would be as full as possible. 

Manguk's grin was vicious in nature, as he turned and went towards the doors. The first row of the seating was saved for the people who would be receiving anything from the wills. So, as soon as Manguk opened the doors, he led a suspicious Severus, a rather depressed looking Remus, and Peter Petrigrew's mother in to sit at the front. Harry had approved of Peter's part of his fathers will to go toward his mother who had no idea of her son's betrayal or live status. 

Harry was sitting smug in his seat as he gazed at the others who had come to the will readings. Several reporters he somewhat recognized and some he didn't, one of the the reporters he recognized being Rita Skeeter of bloody course. Harry also noticed with some malicious sense of joy that Dumbledore was in attendance and did not look happy with the whole thing, yet not being able to stop it. 

There were countless others that had come as well. Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and other professors were in the room. He also noticed several other people from influential families. That's when Harry saw the strikingly blonde hair that only belonged to the Malfoy genes. 

Sure enough, Draco Malfoy stood off to the back of the room, leaning against the wall. Harry was confused about this development because, last he checked, Draco Malfoy hated everything to do with Harry Potter. However, Harry with his revamped new outlook was willing to try with Draco as long as he was. 

Soon, everyone was seated and standing around. Manguk stood next to the wills and looked over to Harry. Harry gave a short nod and with that Manguk addressed the crowd, "Settle down, thank you. You have gathered here today to listen and acknowledge the last testimonies of James Potter, Lily Potter nee Evans and Sirius Black. The will readings will begin with Lily Potter nee Evans." 

Harry watched as his mother's will started. He immediately saw Professor Snape's and Remus's eyes tear up at hearing her voice. During Lily's will, Harry listened to her voice and let it wash over him. Manguk had allowed him to listen to the will several times now, and had even allowed Harry to make a copy of all three wills, so that Harry will have his loved ones voices. 

Severus Snape's face was one of shock when he heard Lily's wish to be in Harry's life. Harry smiled softly at the man. He would give Severus Snape another chance simply because his mother was friends with him before. Therefore, Severus Snape couldn't be that bad of a person. 

Remus, Harry noticed, also was close to losing it just at Lily's will. Harry had resolved to himself to talk to both men after the readings were over. Also, Harry wanted to try and speak to Draco as well. 

Right after Lily's will ended, Manguk immediately started James Potter's will. Harry knew that this will would be the first of the shockers for Severus Snape. Sure enough, as soon as his father's voice gave the money to Severus Snape and resolved him of the life debt, his face went into one of complete and utter shock. Harry smiled, glad that his father had at least tried to make things right with Severus. 

Remus had tears cascading down his face, as well as Peter's mother who was muttering that she always knew James was a good man. Harry blinked away more tears, trying to keep himself together as Lord Potter-Black. 

Harry found himself looking back to Draco Malfoy for some reason. He couldn't tell anyone why but he always felt drawn to the blonde. Fighting was always the way the two would meet but Harry was hoping that maybe, just maybe, Draco might be willing to put that behind them. 

James's will came to an end and the people in the room were more animated in their talking. Manguk glared them all into silence before he started the last will of Sirius Black. 

Sirius's will, obviously, caused the most uproar. Harry gazed sadly at Remus as he lost it totally. Severus seem to stay in a state of shock as he actually got an apology from Sirius Black. Harry then observed as Severus looked towards the heartbroken Remus and gradually put his hand on Remus's shoulder. Harry furrowed his brows in interest. He hadn't seen that coming, but it made sense. Harry resolved to ask Remus about it. 

Manguk then grabbed everyone's attention again, "The newly claimed Lord Potter-Black..." 

The goblin was rudely interrupted by one Albus Dumbledore, "Excuse me, but there cannot be a Lord Potter-Black. I have control over the families because Harry Potter gave me them." 

Harry stood, with a lazy smirk on his face. He would immensely enjoy this, "Sorry, Headmaster, but I have claimed my rightful lordships. I, Harry James Potter, am the new Lord Potter-Black." 

Harry took vicious contentment in watching Dumbledore's face contort in anger at his pawn out maneuvering him. He knew that Dumbledore would come back with something, however, Harry was being backed by the goblins and protective didn't even begin to cover them. 

The rest of the room seem to implode at the statement. Reporters started yelling questions and writing down things with their quills. Other occupants looked shocked more than anything. 

Harry finally looked back towards Manguk and shook his head. Manguk gave a quick nod back before addressing the crowd once more, "Thank you for coming to the readings of the late James Potter, Lily Potter nee Evans and Sirius Black. If you do not exit immediately, then I will be forced to kick you out and it will not be pleasant." 

Harry spoke quickly before everyone could leave, "If Severus Snape, Remus Lupin and Draco Malfoy could stay behind, please. I would like to speak to them." 

The giant crowd slowly decreased as people left, and Manguk in a stroke of genius, kicked out Dumbledore first chance he got. Harry just waited patiently for everyone to leave. Finally, Harry was left alone with Manguk, Severus, Remus and a nervous looking Draco in the room. 

Harry smiled softly as both Remus and Severus, deciding to talk to them both first since Remus looked like a gust of wind could blow him over. "Are you both okay?" 

Remus tried to smile through his tears, "Not really, Cub. But better than I was." 

Severus just nodded, "I admit it was quite the shock at hearing what both Potter and Black gave to me and the apology. However, I am thankful. I wish to start over if you would allow me." 

Harry beamed toward Severus, "Of course we can start over. You were once a wonderful friend to my mother. I would be dishonoring her if I didn't allow it." 

Severus smiled softly, the first Harry had seen, "Thank you, however, I believe it would be best to get Remus back to Grimmauld. If you're not too busy, you could meet us there for lunch?" 

Giving a nod, Harry smiled at the two men, "Sounds perfect. I'll be right over once I'm done here." 

Both Severus and Remus shook Harry's hand, though Remus pulled him into a hug and scented him slightly. Harry watched as they disappeared out of the room before turning to Draco who happened to be studying the floor. 

"See something interesting?" Harry asked with a touch of humor in his voice. 

Draco startled a bit, before looking up at Harry with a frown, "I was taller than you." 

Harry snickered at the statement, "Well, yes you were taller than me. However, with my double lordship and my inheritance, I grew several more inches making me the taller one now." 

Draco practically pouted, then realized who he was in front of and employed the Malfoy mask on. "What did you want from me, Potter?" 

"Lord Potter-Black, Heir Malfoy." Harry replied with a slight smirk, "Anyway, I wanted for us start over as well." 

Draco blinked. "You want us to start over?" 

Harry simply smiled and nodded, "Yes." 

Draco shook his head, his voice sounding strangled, "Lord... Pott... Harry you can't. Not right now. I wish- I mean-I want but I can't." Draco was backing up the entire time he spoke and right before he fled the room he spoke up, "I'm sorry. I am. You need to stay away from me, Harry. Please." 

Harry watched with his eyes filled with concern and confusion as Draco spun around and ran out the door, Malfoy mask be damned. "Wait! Draco!" 

Running after Draco, Harry tried to catch him but Draco was gone as soon as he hit the front. 

"Bloody hell. What was that?" Harry muttered to himself in confusion. Draco had ran from him and had seemed scared of something. Even more he had said please. A word that Harry didn't even think Draco had known, let alone ever use. 

However, this incident only made Harry more determined. The draw to Draco had grown stronger and Harry needed to know what was going on with him. He needed to know what was scaring Draco. 

Sighing, Harry turned to go back and meet Manguk to settle the rest of his things. After all, Harry had a luncheon to get to with Remus and Severus.


	8. Slytherin Means Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: The kiddies are going back to school in the next chapter. I repeat the kiddies are going to be back in school! 
> 
> ~Enjoy!

Blaise Zabini was a Slytherin, however, that didn't mean he wasn't loyal to those he really and truly befriended and felt for. Theodore Nott was one of those lifetime friends that Blaise would go to any length to protect. Another one, was Draco Malfoy, who had just become an unwilling Death Eater. 

Needless to say, Blaise was mad as hell for his friend and blood brother. The three of them had gone through the ritual of becoming blood brothers last year. Basically, they mixed their blood together and each drank some out of a goblet while chanting some obscure phrase in Latin. It's why Theo and Blaise had been so worried when they hadn't heard from Draco. It's also why Blaise would not leave Draco to take on his bloody stupid task alone. Slytherins were family and the three of them were blood family. 

All of this was the reason Blaise had been in planning and scheming mode since him and Theo were told of Draco's mission. Blaise had just finished another plan to go over with his brothers, when desperate banging could be heard coming from his door. Sighing irritably, Blaise hauled himself to his feet. He couldn't afford to be interrupted when Draco could die at any moment. 

However, just as he opened the door to hiss his displeasure at whoever had interrupted him, Blaise came face to face with a panicking Draco. Draco's fist stopped inches from Blaise's face, "Blaise." Draco practically whimpered. 

Blaise immediately went into protective mode over his brother and drew him inside and into his arms. He knew Draco would hate himself if anybody other than his blood brothers saw him breaking apart. 

"Shhh, Drake. It's okay. Whatever it is, it'll be fine." Blaise said quietly into Draco's hair, attempting to calm the hyperventilating blonde. 

Blaise pulled Draco into the sitting room and sat on the couch with Draco still in his arms, "Hush brother... I'm going to go call Theo to come over, okay?" 

Draco nodded his head and Blaise stood up and strode quickly to the fireplace in the other room. Blaise had thought that Theo and him would have time before Draco would break but, apparently something had happened to him to make him this hysterical. Trying to be as fast as he could, Blaise threw the Floo powder into the fireplace and called Theo's address. 

"Theo? You around?" Blaise asked into the empty room. A house elf popped in to see who was calling and immediately popped away to get Theo. 

Theo came running into the room a few seconds later, "Sorry, Blaise. I was in my room avoiding my father. What do you need?" 

Blaise looked concerned before focusing on the more important issue and replying, "Can you come over? Drake's breaking down over something and he needs us both." 

Theo's face paled drastically, "Shit. Bloody hell, I thought we'd have more time. Yeah, move I'll be right through." 

Blaise quickly moved back to let Theo come through. Not a moment later his other blood brother appeared by his side, looking just as freaked out as Blaise felt. 

"Is it bad?" Theo asked quietly, worried about Draco overhearing in his already broken state. 

Blaise said nothing, just nodded towards Theo and walked back into the sitting room. Draco had curled his knees under him, with both arms wrapped around his knees and tears still leaking out of his eyes. Almost as soon as Theo saw the state Draco was in, he hurried over to his brother and wrapped Draco in his arms.

"We're both here, brother. We got you. We're not leaving you anytime soon." Theo murmured as he ran his hand through Draco's hair. 

Blaise sat down on his other side, moving Draco's legs onto his lap. "Can you tell us what happened? Was it Him?" Blaise asked as delicately as he could, not wanting to cause his brother more distress. 

Draco shook his head slightly, "No." He whispered. "It was Potter." More tears came down his face. 

Blaise and Theo snarled, with Blaise speaking first, "I'll fucking kill him." With Theo's, "I'll gut him.", following right behind it. 

Draco started shaking in their laps, "No. H-he offered me a-a chance to start everything o-over. But, I can't c-cause I'm a-a bloody Death Eater." 

Both Blaise and Theo looked at each other, slightly confused on what had happened. Blaise scowled, "Potter wanted to start over? With you?" 

Draco nodded again, but didn't say anything. Looking, if possible, even more defeated and depressed. 

Theo raised an eyebrow over at Blaise, who shrugged and gave him an incredulous look. "Okay...? Why didn't you go for it, Drake? You're an unwilling Death Eater, remember? Potter might've been able to help you get out." 

Draco's breathing started speeding up again, "No. No. He won't see it that way. He won't. He's Harry bloody Potter. And-and now he has taken over the lordships of Potter and Black and if I told him he'd probably just throw me in Az-Azkaban and never let me out. I know it." 

Blaise didn't see it that way. He more agreed with Theo's side of thinking. Blaise knew Potter wouldn't be able to put Draco in Azkaban, especially if Draco told him he didn't want to be a Death Eater but was forced to have the mark anyway. It was Potter's hero complex and heart that would force him to help Draco the best he could. 

From the look of Theo's face, he agreed with Blaise but wasn't willing to keep saying that if it freaked Draco out even more. "Okay, Drake. We get it. But it'll still be fine. Like hell are we ever going to leave you. You'll always have us. We're blood family." Theo said trying to comfort him, still petting Draco's hair. 

The three of them stayed like that for awhile, not having anything else to say. Eventually, Draco fell asleep on his brothers and they both gave a sigh of relief. Blaise looked at both Theo and Draco, and knew that he would do just about anything to keep his brothers safe. 

Blaise carefully maneuvered Draco's legs back onto the couch and stood, "You going to stay with him?" 

Theo gave a soft nod and smiled, "Yes. I'll probably stay here anyway and Drake's obviously not going anywhere." 

Blaise huffed at the two of them before smiling softly and left the room. He promptly turned and headed for his office. Despite what Draco had said, Blaise knew Potter would help. The two lordships Potter had claimed would only serve to help them in the long run as well. 

As soon as he sat down at his desk, Blaise reached for paper and a quill and began writing to Potter. Blaise would have to word it just right in order to grab his attention. He more or less wrote a short story but, Blaise figured that Potter would want as much information as he could in order to help them. When Blaise finished, he signed his name and pressed his family seal into the paper. 

Blaise called for one of his house elves to take it to give to one of the owls to take to Potter. He stared off into nothing for a long time. After losing track of time, Blaise stood and quietly walked back towards the sitting room. Theo had fallen asleep while Blaise had been writing and was curled around Draco, defending his blood brother even in his sleep. Draco had buried his head into Theo's chest and seemed no more dangerous than a toddler. 

Blaise smiled softly at them. After all, they didn't seem so vicious right now. Slytherins they may be, but that didn't mean they weren't human and didn't have emotions. Blaise would give anything to protect them and he knew deep inside that going to Potter was the best advantage. Especially because, Potter wanted to have something with Draco. 

This would have to help them, Blaise thought. School was only two days away and a war was brewing in sight. Slytherins survived and Blaise would be bloody positive that his brothers would live. 

Blaise was a Slytherin, but he was capable of having hope as well, and looking at his brothers inspired hope more than anything.


	9. The Train Ride Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very, very sorry about how long this one took me! I had trouble with the intervention scene and needed a little more time to think about it! So sorry! 
> 
> ~Enjoy!

Harry Potter knew that he looked completely different than how he used to look. It was something he took a certain amount of pride in because it showed he was no longer ignorant of his wizarding culture. It was also, he figured, the only reason no one was crowding him since no one here could recognize him. 

The train to Hogwarts was teeming with children and young adults everywhere. All of them scrambling to say goodbye to parents and guardians, and attempting to find an empty or friendly compartment to sit in. For the first time, though, the overall atmosphere was not happy and innocent. The air seemed to be charged with suspicion and a cautiousness. 

Harry ignored all this, however, and searched for a specific group of people. An envelope clutched in his hand that explained so much about Draco's reaction to him and his offer. Getting a letter from Blaise Zabini of all people was a shock, reading it and learning about what was going on with some of the Slytherins was even more of a surprise. However, the most important information to Harry was the part that explained that his Draco was practically enslaved to that snake face dimwit. 

That thought stopped Harry cold. Draco wasn't his, Harry thought wildly. In fact, they had never really gotten along before, even if Harry had hoped that a friendship might happen sometime. Harry shook his head and started walking at a much slower pace, unsure about why he felt that Draco was his. 

"Harry!" He heard his name being shouted from behind him. Harry turned and froze in shock as Hermione slammed into him, hugging him in what felt like a death grip. 

"Oh my! Harry! I'm so happy that you're okay! I was so worried about you this summer, especially when Ron told me that you weren't answering his letters..." Hermione took a deep breath before looking over her friend with a scrutinizing eye. 

Harry felt like he had been hit by a truck, "Uh, 'ello Mione... So the both of you weren't ignoring me?" Harry asked in a small voice. He had been completely prepared to write off his best friends if they had only been going along with Dumbledore, but now he was unsure that he had actually lost them. 

Hermione looked absolutely scandalized, "No. Just no. Harry, we are your best friends. We've been through too much together to give up on you! Why would you even think that?" 

Harry scratched the back of his neck. Even though he was now Lord Potter-Black, Hermione always had a way of making him feel like an idiot. "Well... I mean... I just... Look, I didn't hear from either of you at all this summer and I learned a lot of things that got me thinking about everything and I just... I thought maybe that you were only my friend for the benefits..." 

Harry trailed off at the immediate anger and slight hurt in Hermione's face. She raised an eyebrow at him before grabbing his arm in a death grip, hauling him down the train and practically throwing him into a compartment. "Sit down and do not move an inch." 

Harry sat and watched as Hermione marched back out of the compartment. He wisely stayed seated but looked at the letter in his hand. Making a decision very quickly, Harry grabbed some parchment out from his robes and a quill. Carefully, he nicked his finger so he could use the blood for ink and wrote a quick letter back to Blaise. 

Folding the letter up, Harry called for Dobby and only had to wait a second before the elf appeared before him. Hiring Dobby as his personal elf had been a split second decision that he had made after one of his talks with Manguk. Manguk had suggested a personal elf to help deliver messages faster than Hedwig and generally just help out with anything Harry needed. After that, it was as simple as getting in contact with Dobby and performing the claiming ceremony to certify that Dobby was now a Potter elf and, even better, Lord Potter-Black's personal elf. 

Dobby had been thrilled and accepted immediately. He had been even happier when he learned that Harry was going to triple his pay of what Hogwarts had been paying him. Overall, Dobby had been the happiest Harry had ever seen him and Harry had gotten a loyal elf that he knew he could trust. 

Harry made sure that Dobby knew to only give it to Blaise Zabini before he sent him off and settled back into the seat to wait. He wondered what Hermione what even doing. However, Harry didn't have to wait much longer before the door to the compartment was thrown open and several people marched inside. Harry winced when he saw who all had been brought to what he felt like was an intervention. 

First, there was Neville and Ginny who were the essential power couple of Gryffindor. Ginny had began dating Neville the previous year and it was true love ever since. Harry knew that they were perfect for each other in every sense. Ginny brought out the true Gryffindor in Neville, while Neville eased Ginny's rough edges. Both had came to Harry before they were official just to make sure Harry was actually okay with them dating. Harry, of course, had given them his explicit blessing before basically coming out to them. 

Next, came Seamus and Dean. It was anybody's guess as of whether they were actually together or not. There was an actual betting pool going on though, not that Harry had a bet or anything. No one could genuinely tell either way, and that included the Gryffs. They bloody cuddled and laughed and were beside each other 24/7 it seemed. Yet, Dean had been spotted kissing several other people, boys and girls, and not long after Seamus would be spotted kissing on whoever Dean had been seen kissing. It was a weird circle that everyone pretty much gave up on keeping up with, despite the betting pool. 

Last, was Ron and Hermione. Both had on stern expressions and Harry wanted nothing more than to jump out the window beside him. Everyone had thought that Ron and Hermione would end up being together. Harry knew first hand, however, that they considered each other like brother and sister, and both had been grossed out when thinking of sex with the other. 

Hermione turned and cast a silencing spell and a locking spell on the compartment. Harry was manhandled between Seamus and Dean, while the other four squeezed on the opposite seat. Giving up on actually being able to get away, Harry huffed before leaning back and crossing his arms. He was determined not to look anyone in the eye because that would give them the advantage. 

"Harry. Stop being a stubborn git. This conversation is going to happen." Dean said from Harry's left. 

"Yeah, you might as well just start talking." Seamus muttered on Harry's right. 

Grumbling under his breath, Harry looked up meeting his friends eyes with his blank look on. It was something he had been practicing under Manguk's watch and he knew it was intimidating. 

Ron shivered at the cool look, "Cut it out, mate. We're your friends, so chill." 

Harry frowned and immediately went defensive, "Are you really? Or have you just been pretending to get what you want from being the Boy Who Lived's best mate?!" Harry was shouting his last question as anger overcame everything else. 

Ron sat back in shock, "Harry..." He began before trailing off and clearing his throat to start again, "Harry. No. Never. I admit when we were younger I used to be quite jealous of you, but I know now that you never wanted this. Why... Why would you even think that?" 

Harry shifted under all the attention. He had every eye in the compartment on him, "I, uh... I found out that well, not everything is as it seems and it all came down to one person and I just... I can't be hurt like that anymore. I can't." 

Neville, who had mainly been listening up until this point, spoke up before anyone else could, "What do you mean? Who else would mess around with your life?" 

Before Harry could speak, Ron shot up with wide eyes as he stared unblinking at Harry. "I knew something was up because you weren't getting my letters or I wasn't getting yours and I told the twins that it wasn't right and someone was messing with the mail and I knew it was weird and the only person who could interfere was him. I knew it." Ron had said in one breath. 

Hermione raised her eyebrows at the red headed boy before turning to look at the others, except Harry who was still staring at Ron. The others looked just as baffled as she felt. 

Harry stood up as well, "You mean you did send me letters? Ron, what if he found out? You can't be that reckless next time. I have two lordships on my side, you don't and you have to be careful. He's messed with more than you think." 

Harry was extremely grateful that his friends weren't betraying him. However, now he felt more scared than ever before. Dumbledore wouldn't hesitate to use his friends against Harry if he thought it would bring Harry back under his control. 

Ron's own eyes were tinged with shock as he asked, "What else has he done?" 

Harry sighed and began to pace the small area in the compartment. His thoughts were going in every direction before he came to a decision. "Okay. Fine, I'll tell you all what's going on, but first you have to let me put a privacy spell on you. It'll keep you from discussing this with anyone, but more importantly, keep this memory from legilimency." 

As Harry got everyone's approval, he quickly cast the spell and let out a deep breath. "It all started one day this summer..." 

 

~Slytherins~

Draco Malfoy was bracketed by Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini as they loaded onto the Hogwarts Express. Blaise had told Draco that they were not going to stay away from each other despite having every reason to avoid Draco like the plague. Blaise had been in full protective mode since the incident that Theo and Blaise had dubbed "The Breakdown" and Draco was resigned to just let it happen. 

Theo was also in full comfort mode, even though he was ignoring his own problems by doing so which annoyed both Draco and Blaise to no end. Draco, himself, was still embarrassed by "The Breakdown" and declined to mention that it even happened. All in all, it was a time bomb waiting to explode in the form of three very touchy Slytherins. Which, of course, went off not 15 minutes after that train departed from the station. 

Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe, both newly marked Death Eaters, like Draco, and proud owners of their marks, unlike Draco, had made the stupid choice as to try and force Draco to come sit with them. Since, in their minds, they were of higher status than anyone else since they had the Dark Mark and they should stick together. Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe both looked down at Theo and Blaise because they had chosen not to take the marks and considered them traitors until further notice. 

Blaise, as aforementioned, was in full protective mode and the Slytherin cart got to see an all out Zabini rage. This set off Theo, who could be thrown into a fit only by threatening one of his blood brothers, who was actually more terrifying than Draco when genuinely pissed off. A couple other upperclassmen who already had the mark backed Goyle and Crabbe, while Slytherins in their own year and younger back Blaise and Theo. 

Draco just watched wide eyed from the corner seat, where his blood brothers had put him. Draco knew that the fight was too far gone for him to interfere now, and honestly he didn't want anything to do with Goyle and Crabbe. 

"ENOUGH!" A high pitched voice screamed and effectively paused the fight. Draco watched as Pansy Parkinson stormed into the middle of the fight with her eyes alight with rage. 

"You bloody fucking idiots are fighting on the Hogwarts Express. You all know the rules. Disagreement and hate are kept out of sight and in the house. Slytherins show none of that to others, yet here you are fighting like a bunch of naive little toddlers." 

Pansy swung to face Blaise and Theo and the group behind them, "You all shut the fuck up and sit the fuck down. Now." 

Immediately, Theo took his seat next to Draco and Blaise sat in his across, while the rest scattered back to their own seats. All of them looking throughly chastised, which Pansy gave a nod of approval at, before turning back to Goyle and Crabbe and their group, "Now, you all are also gonna shut the fuck up and go sit down. Especially the ones who had utterly nothing to do with this." 

However, before Goyle and Crabbe could make their escape, Pansy pinned them into place with her glare, "And you both are not going to come near Draco or Blaise or Theo until they ask. If you do, then we'll just have to see how well your life will be without your penis, understand? Just because you now think you're special, doesn't mean that you're impervious to my wrath." 

Both boys paled before nodding and sprinting out of sight. Spinning around, Pansy made sure every Slytherin was back to usual before sitting down in the only open seat next to Blaise. "Well boys, I can honestly say that was not what I was expecting when coming to find you." 

Blaise just continued to glare down at the table, Theo smirked over at Pansy while Draco blushed and stammered out a reply, "I just... Didn't want to go with them. That's all. Blaise and Theo were only trying to help." 

Pansy raised an eyebrow, "Evidently. Now, what I really what to hear about was "The Breakdown" that took place a couple days ago?" 

All three boys looked at her in shock, Blaise getting over it the quickest. "How the hell did you know about that?" 

Pansy merely checked her nails and scoffed, "Please, a woman always knows how to find out about anything and everything. Like how I know that you are all blood related thanks to that little ceremony, or the fact Drake literally hates his new tattoo or how Potter offered Drake a do-over and sent him into a full tilt diva breakdown. A woman always knows." 

Pansy looked up and saw three faces frozen in shock and disbelief, causing her to laugh. "What did you honestly think that I was actually that air headed all this time?" 

Theo shook his head slowly, "This. This right here, is why I'm gay." 

That effectively broke the other two down into laughter and balanced the board again. Pansy smiled amused with her boys, "Okay, so let's try again. Who's going to tell me about "The Breakdown"?" 

Draco shook his head and buried it into Theo's shoulder. Theo just patted his head as Blaise launched into the story, "From what I understand..."


	10. Murderous Intentions and a Way Out

By the time the new first years were sorted, Harry Potter felt ready to commit mass murder. He would even deal with the rumors of being called a new Dark Lord if he could just get one moment of ever loving peace. Seriously, Azkaban was looking mighty appetizing at this point in time. 

Harry closed his eyes, trying to retain his homicidal urges, as the blatant talking and whispering about him continued at EVERY. SINGLE. TABLE. Even the professors were partaking in the gossip about him, well except for Severus. His magic was strong enough, Harry was sure, to take out all the gossipers. He had enough will to wish it done. 

"Harry? You okay?" Hermione's voice came from across the table. 

Harry maybe didn't even have to kill them, maybe just take their vocal cords. That was a good idea because then he couldn't be accused of murder. Although, that would put Dumbles on his trail faster than anything else. However, Harry had acknowledged that he was going to burn that bridge as fast as he could, which had been started at the will readings. 

"Mate? You in there?" Ron asked from Harry's left. 

Maybe Harry could force them as Lord Potter-Black to not say his name without his permission. The downside of that would be living by that bloody stupid moniker. Harry wanted to scream. Did they honestly think he couldn't hear them?! Harry wasn't deaf for crying out loud. 

Before Harry could continue his rant, however, ice cold water suddenly splashed in his face. He tensed in surprise before his jaw clenched. Harry slowly swept his hand over his face and opened his eyes glaring hard at the perpetrator. 

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Harry's voice was low and irritated. 

Ginny was not fazed one bit and smiled back sickeningly sweet, "We were worried because none of us could get your attention. So, I took it in my hands to rectify the problem." 

Harry narrowed his eyes even more before a dark smile appeared on his face, "My bad. I was a little busy planning most of the Hogwarts' students and professors murders. It can include you if you're feeling left out." 

"Harry James Potter-Black!" Hermione hissed at him, sounding awfully threatening, "That is unnecessary." Hermione then turned to Ginny, "And you, Harry is stressed out enough and doesn't need added irritations." 

Harry smiled softly at Hermione, before making a face at Ginny and returning his gaze to his plate. Ginny huffed and turned to talk to Neville. Harry looked back up and around the hall before stopping on one Blaise Zabini. 

Harry had received a letter back while still on the train, asking to meet up later and discuss the Slytherin situation. It was obvious that there was tension throughout the house simply because they weren't sitting in normal order. It looked more like Slytherins were choosing sides and sitting on their appointed side. 

The situation of the Slytherins was the one thing that Harry had opted out of telling his friends about. He was worried about how Ron would take it and wasn't going to risk Draco and the others before absolutely necessary. 

Especially, considering the information Ron had told him about "someone" messing with Harry's mail. Harry just wasn't going to chance it. The mail problem reminded Harry to write out a few letters for the twins, Charlie, and Remus to give to Dobby before he went to sleep tonight. 

Harry finally turned his head from the Slytherin table and landed on a pair of twinkling blue eyes. Harry then felt a force probe his mind, and rage rose within him. That bloody arse was trying to use legilimency on him right here in the Great Hall! 

The magic in Harry surged at his anger, and using his newly mastered occlumency, he practically threw Dumbles out of his head. Harry smirked viciously at the headmaster as Dumbledore's eyes turned cold and icy. Harry's own eyes were glaring out their own 'fuck you' to the man. 

"Uhh, Harry?" Dean's voice was a little shaky from the right of Harry. 

Harry snarled his reply and ripped his gaze away from Dumbledore, "That fucker just tried to use legilimency on me. I promptly showed him the way out." 

"Harry..." Hermione whispered, sounding shocked. 

"What?" Harry snapped back, anger still at the forefront. He swung his head to look at each shell shocked expression on his friends' faces. 

Neville swallowed the lump in his throat before whispering just as quietly as Hermione, "Harry, your eyes. They're solid black." 

 

~~~~~~~~Slytherin~~~~~~~~

 

Draco Malfoy was a little overwhelmed. He was being constantly shuffled between Blaise and Theo, so that the idiots named Goyle and Crabbe wouldn't catch him off guard. Pansy was attached to his side, since hearing about "The Breakdown" because she "knew he was a fragile but really, Draco?". Not to mention the fact that Draco had seen his ex-nanny elf, Dobby, twice and both times he saw him was when Dobby was exchanging a letter with Blaise. 

All in all, Draco just wanted to be left alone and go to sleep. He wanted to forget that he's got the Mark. He wanted to forget that his father, the man who was cold but had shielded him for so long was in Azkaban. He wanted to forget about it all. Draco was tired and it was only the first day. 

"I've got to go meet someone. I'll be back before curfew. You two got him?" Blaise murmured quietly from behind Draco. 

Draco smiled softly at the affronted replies from his other blood brother and best friend. He felt Blaise nod before giving Draco a hug from behind and disappearing off into the shadows to go to his super secret meeting. 

Immediately, the three resumed their path toward the common room with Theo and Pansy arguing over something rather insignificant. Draco snorted as Theo tried and failed to get Pansy to see his way of thinking as they entered the Slytherin entrance. 

However, Draco nudged them softly, "I think I'm going to go ahead and head up to bed." 

Pansy stared him down, analyzing every detail before nodding her approval. Theo smiled and ducked closer, "Call for me if you need me." 

With a nod, Draco trudged up to his room and plopped on his bed. His mind was spinning and he let a few tears fall in the safety of his room where no one could see. Draco felt utterly hopeless and weaker than he ever had before. 

An owl suddenly appeared in the cubby hole attached to the maze that allowed owls to even be able to deliver mail down in the dungeons. Draco stared at the owl in confusion. It seemed familiar, yet, Draco couldn't place whose owl it was. 

"Hello." Draco muttered as he pet the owl softly with a smile. Draco had made sure no one knew, besides his blood brothers, that he had a huge soft spot for animals. The hippogriff Draco had tried to get Harry's attention with had been a rather unfortunate incident, which he had tried to dissuade his father from killing the creature. 

In fact, he had a room at Malfoy Manor dedicated to the animals he owned. Draco's handsome eagle owl, a different snowy owl he had acquired after seeing Harry Potter's owl, a cat that Draco had begged for when he was much younger, a ferret he had bought as an impulse after being turned into one by fake Moody and most recently Draco's father bought him a beautiful snake. Draco's father had set up the room so that only he or Draco could enter besides the house elves. It was one of Draco's safe places to get away while home. 

The unknown owl held out a letter for Draco to take. Carefully, Draco untied the letter before giving the owl a treat, which it ate quickly before pecking his finger gently and leaving out the hole. Draco smiled again before going back to his bed to read the letter. 

Draco's eyes widened as he unrolled and read through the letter to him. 

"Draco,  
I know it's a little unusual but I felt it impertinent to check in with you. You were one of my favorite Slytherins and I know that you are at a rough place in life currently. If you ever want someone to talk to, know that I will keep your secrets as I know that Slytherins must be loyal to each other to survive. If you do not wish to discuss the hard topics, we can at least talk about quidditch. I know how much you love the sport and playing professionally has been exciting to say the least. I worry about all of Slytherin, Draco. I know the path many of our Slytherin brothers and sisters have taken and I am glad I was able to avoid it. Now that I am in a position to do so, I wish to help who I can to get on a safer path as well. I hope you do write back and, being slightly optimistic, I included a return address to reach me on the opposite side. I await your answer.   
Adrian Pucey"

Draco blinked, rubbed his eyes and re-read the letter. Adrian had been one of Draco's favorite upperclassmen and Draco had throughly enjoyed playing quidditch under him. A smile lit up Draco's face as he realized that he could maybe get out with help from Adrian. Draco remembered the certainty that Adrian had about not following the Dark Lord like his father did. 

With one little gesture, suddenly things were looking up for Draco. Draco quickly raced over to his desk and dragged out some parchment and ink to begin writing Adrian back. He wasn't going to waste this opportunity to get out. Draco dipped his quill into the ink and began writing.


	11. Meeting of a Slytherin and Gryffindor

Blaise Zabini eased through the corridors, headed to his meeting with Harry Potter. He was currently in a part of the castle that was completely unknown to him and was being slightly more cautious than usual. 

 

“You look like you are heading to your death.” 

 

Blaise will swear up and down to anyone that he did not yelp or jump. Blaise turned to glare at Harry Potter where he was leaning against a wall that was partially hidden in shadows. 

 

“You mind?” Blaise replied rather scathingly toward Potter. 

 

Harry Potter smirked over at Blaise, keeping his face angled away, and walked further down the hall, “Come on. It’s just a little further to the room.” 

 

Blaise rolled his eyes but followed Harry down the hall and into a small room that he would have never found by himself at all. Harry went around a desk in the front of the room and took a seat that faced away from Blaise. 

 

“Let’s get straight to business, shall we?” Harry asked.

 

Blaise raised an eyebrow as he leaned against student’s desk across from Harry, “Okay. You mind telling me why you’re looking everywhere but my face?” 

 

Blaise watched the back of Harry’s head as he shook in the negative, “No. I want to find out the deal with Draco.” 

 

“And you can promise to help him?” Blaise murmured. “No matter what Drake did in the past, you will truly help him in the way that he needs?”

 

Harry’s body was tense and still as he thought over the question, before he flashed back to the painfully desperate look in Draco’s eye when he had offered a do-over. Letting out a quiet breath Harry replied, “Yes, I will help him. I want to help him. We’ve had a lot of differences in the past due to unforeseen circumstances, but I do not want that to be a deciding factor against Draco.”

 

The chair Harry sat in shifted slightly to the side, allowing Blaise to see a little more before Harry started speaking again, “All of Hogwarts, hell probably all of the wizarding world knows that there has always been something between us. Strong feelings on both sides that have ruled over us regarding each other. I want that something to be light and friendly, not something dark and hated. I will not lie to you as you are his blood brother, but if Draco gives me the chance to start over with him and protect him, then you better bloody believe that the snake-face psycho or the manipulative headmaster will face my wrath if they harm him.”

 

Blaise contemplated this silently for a few minutes before looking back towards Harry. “Alright I believe you. What do you all want to know?”

 

Harry smiled as he finally spun around and looked Blaise straight in the eye with black eyes of his own, “Tell me everything.”

 

Blaise jumped back in surprise and would have fallen had he not balanced himself on a desk behind him. As he watched the boy in front of him rather warily, Blaise gestured to his eyes as he kept his distance, “Going to explain those first?” Blaise asked with a slight wobble in his voice. 

 

With a smirk, Harry tilted his head. “I may or I may not. However, I want Draco’s story before anything else.”

 

Unsettled as Blaise was, he was in no way able to force Potter to explain his eyes, so he just nodded and started with Draco’s story. 

 

“Everyone knows the Malfoys are a proud family. Proud of their blood, their wealth, and everything in between. They are not known for compassion of the muggle way because they take pride in the Olde Ways that used to be practiced in the wizarding world. Every Malfoy is taught the Olde Ways and how to honor them without getting caught, as the Olde Ways are practically illegal by now in Britain. This is why Draco absolutely despises muggles and muggleborns, as they were the first to point out the problems associated with the Olde Ways and brought their own culture instead. Lucius taught Draco everything about the practices, and according to him it is what the Dark Lord use to stand for.”

 

Harry interrupted suddenly with curiosity, “The Dark Lord wanted to bring back the practices of the Olde Ways?”

 

Blaise smiled softly, “You have to understand that the Dark Lord was sane once upon a time. How else would he had gathered that big of a following among families like mine and the Malfoys. Even the Lestranges were not as crazy as they would seem today, well except Bellatrix but I believe there was already something wrong there. This is what appealed to Lucius to become a follower of the Dark Lord’s, since the Olde Ways were so important to the Malfoy family. However, somewhere along the way the Dark Side lost their way, their goals became more murderous and skewed. The only reason I even know about the original goal is because of my mama. You remember after the First War, that Lucius was known to be a Death Eater but there was no absolute proof for him to be put in Azkaban?”

 

As Harry leaned back in his chair, he nodded. “I remember Ron saying something about it First Year and practically every year after that. I had always wondered why he had gotten out of going to Azkaban.”

 

“It is because Lucius saw the deteriorating Dark Side and knew he had to have a backup plan just in case things went bad.” Blaise scoffed, “Never let it be said that Lucius Malfoy is stupid. However, because of his foresight and plans, Lucius got off the First War. Fast forward a bit, and Lucius had Draco. He might not show it, but Draco is Lucius’ greatest accomplishment. He loves his son, no doubt. Therefore, once the Dark Lord came back, Lucius made plans because he did not want Draco to be put into danger by becoming a Death Eater. Narcissa, despite being a generally loving mother, is a Black, however, and had promised the Dark Lord their son already.”

 

Harry shot up with a snarl, “Draco was marked because of his mother?! She just threw his life away like that, without even giving him a bloody option?”

 

Blaise sighed before nodding, “She loves Draco as well, but has twisted that into meaning that giving Draco to the Dark Lord was the best possible thing for him. That it would be the ultimate way from Draco to earn respect and wealth. You can imagine how well that went over with Lucius, who didn’t want Draco to have anything to do with those type of problems. So, Lucius agreed to basically be the Dark Lord’s right hand as long as he stayed away from Draco. And surprisingly, that worked until, well…”

 

The sound of Harry’s head hitting the desk interrupted Blaise before Harry muttered, “Until, Lucius Malfoy was caught in the Ministry and sent to Azkaban and suddenly there was no buffer in between Draco and the Dark Lord.”

 

“Exactly.” Blaise confirmed sadly, “Which led to Draco being marked, and then given an impossible task to complete, because the Dark Lord is nothing if not a bloody tyrant and didn't like his right hand man disappearing to Azkaban. This task that was given to Draco led to him panicking on both me and Theo when we discussed it, and was a direct result to him panicking on you, along with the whole Death Eater thing of course.”

 

Harry's head sprang up, eyeing Blaise dangerously, “What task.”

 

There was a small silence before Blaise inhaled deeply, “He was ordered to kill Headmaster Dumbledore.” 

 

Even though Harry’s eyes were already black for some reason, they seemed to get even darker and he was radiating homicidal rage. “And Draco thought I wouldn’t help him?! That I would turn him away after hearing that. Is that what he thinks of me?”

 

Blaise shook his head, “More like he had convinced himself that you wouldn’t care about what happened to him, whether he lived or died. You know how Draco is, he is scared and the one person he is scared of the most is the one that rejected him all those years ago.”

 

Black eyes softened until they were a bright green again, “I don’t want him to be scared of me.” Harry whispered passionately.

 

Across the desk, Blaise furrowed his brow in consideration of what that meant for both Harry and Draco before answering Harry truthfully, “Then, make it where Draco no longer has a reason to fear you. Erase his fears of you and protect him from his shitty mother and crazy Dark Lord and manipulative headmaster. Teach him not to be afraid.”

 

A soft smile played at Harry’s face, “I believe we’re in agreement on that. I’ll help Draco. However, now I want to know about the other Slytherins.”

 

Blaise looked at the very serious looking Harry Potter before breaking into a smile and gave a short nod, “Well, we’re going to be here a lot longer than I thought but if I start now we might be done before morning.”

 

“Well, then let’s get started, shall we?” Harry smirked back at his new friend and ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've run into so many problems with this story from college suddenly taking up all my life to major writer's block. However, I will continue to work on it. Just might be more sporadic than usual. 
> 
> That being said...  
> Enjoy!~


	12. Gryffindor War Plans and Slytherin Love

Ginny Weasley was a strong, independent woman. The only female child of the Weasley family and survivor of being possessed by Lord Voldemort. Ginny was the girlfriend to her hot as fire boyfriend Neville Longbottom, along with being a pseudo sister to Harry Potter. 

This is why Ginny and Neville were currently sitting at a library table pouring over the books that Hermione had thrown at them to try and figure out why exactly Harry's eyes were black. 

"Ugh. This is hopeless. We are not going to find anything, especially considering Mione knew nothing about it." Ginny thumped her head against the open book. 

Neville smirked over at his girlfriend, "Well, we at least tried a bit but I think it would be better if we looked somewhere that's not the library that's available to every Hogwarts student." 

Both were startled out of their conversation when a loud bang came from the seat across from them. Ginny looked up before she scowled at the one and only Harry Potter. "That was unnecessary, you bloody git." 

Harry's smug look in response had Ginny scowling even more, while Neville shook his head with a smile. "So... how's the research going?" 

Ginny banged her head back against the open book. "If someone would've told me that I would be actually researching books in the library on the second day of being back in Hogwarts, I would've hit them with a couple of Bat Bogey Hexes." 

Harry and Nev both started laughing, "I'm sorry, Gin. But you both don't have to look anymore, I've already set up a meeting with Manguk at Gringotts to see if the goblins can help me figure it out." 

Nev nodded, "That's probably the smartest path. My guess would be some sort of creature blood that's in your bloodline. I know I have some but not enough to have any characteristics." 

"You don't need any characteristics babe, you're already one of the heirs of Gryffindor. I would like to keep you to myself." Ginny smiled sweetly at Nev, before she leaned over and kissed him softly. 

"Not to interrupt or anything but I did come over here for more than just that..." Harry trailed off, waiting until he could get both Nev's and Ginny's attention. 

Ginny pulled back from the kiss, moved her chair closer to her boyfriend to cuddle before refocusing on Harry. She raised an eyebrow and gestured for him to continue. 

Harry rolled his eyes before flicking his wand and throwing up a secrecy bubble around them. "Right, well I want your opinions first because you two are more open-minded. So, you know my parent's and Siri's wills were read?" 

Nev nodded, while Ginny replied, "Of course. It was all over the paper and was all the gossip for weeks. Mostly because people didn't understand why the wills hadn't been read yet." 

"Yeah. Anyway, I saw Draco Malfoy towards the back during the reading. I asked him to stay because I really wanted to see if we could start things over. I... I just really didn't want to fight with him anymore." Harry trailed off again, not noticing the looks shared between Nev and Ginny. 

Shaking his head, Harry picked up the story, "Right, so for reasons I didn't know at the time Draco refused and panicked before leaving. Like real panic. Draco said "sorry" and that was a word that until then, I was convinced he didn't know. However, later that day I was contacted by another Slytherin, Blaise Zabini." 

"Zabini?! The exotic Italian Slytherin that I wouldn't mind having a threesome with? That Zabini?!" Ginny exclaimed in excitement. 

Harry cringed horribly, "That was not something I needed to know. Also, I don't think Nev would enjoy that threesome." 

Nev just smirked over at Harry, "I wouldn't say that. Gin knows my type and what I'd like." 

"Oh bloody hell. Please someone Obliviate me!" Harry moaned quietly. 

Both Gin and Nev started laughing before Gin reached across the table to smack Harry upside the head. "You shouldn't have inquired if you didn't want to know. Now, continue please. There's obviously more." 

Grimacing once more for emphasis, Harry got back on track and tried to forget the past 30 seconds. "Yes, that Blaise Zabini wrote me a letter. In it was basically the entire reason Draco had freaked out and Zabini asked for my help to try and get Draco out of his bad position." 

Nev paled, "Don't tell me..." He whispered before cutting himself off. 

Harry just gave a shaky nod, "Yeah. The basics of the whole thing is that Lucius Malfoy, like him or not, was the buffer between Draco and his royal snakeness. Now, with Lucius Malfoy in prison, Draco was forcibly marked and given a task which is impossible for him to complete. Blaise wants me to try and help him out. Only I wanted to do more than that, because if Draco was forcibly marked, who is to say that others our age won't be forced by their parents as well?" 

"Shit, Harry. That's going to be a lot to deal with considering you already have Dumbles on your plate as well." Nev said softly. 

Ginny shook her head, "But it makes sense. If we can keep the Slytherins, at least the ones who don't want to willingly follow Snakeface, from getting pulled that direction then we will ideally have more people willing to back Harry. That's what your gunning for, right? Pulling people from Snakeass and Bumbles will help us and Harry in the long run." 

"So, what? We're basically creating a third side in this war? One that's not Bumbles or Him?" Nev asked, looking between Harry and Ginny. 

Harry thought about it for a minute before answering, "I don't see why not. We've all discussed why Dumbles is out and we've all agreed that some of the sacred Light ideals are stupid, yet Voldie is an insane crackpot and full Dark ideals are stupid too. Why not a healthy balance of the two? Essentially, we could create the side of equal contribution of both Light and Dark." 

Ginny smirked over towards Harry, "You're talking about Grey." 

"Well... Yeah." Harry replied simply. 

Nev spoke up, "It's a good idea. But we're going to need more than just us three to make a side in a war that's been going on for generations." 

Ginny sighed, shaking her head fondly toward her boyfriend, "Hence, Harry trying to help out the Slytherins. Meanwhile, us Gryffs have the job of recruiting the other Houses. Correct, dear brother?" 

"You have it in one, dear sister." Harry smirked at Gin. "I'll have to talk to Ron and Mione about it, but I'm sure I can convince them about it. You both can inform Dean and Seamus about it. We'll have a meeting about it in depth with Zabini and a few others sometime this week. I'll let you know." 

Nev and Gin both agreed before watching Harry stand and leave the library. Gin waited all of ten seconds before, "Do you think Harry realizes that his creature blood may have something to do with his new infatuation with Malfoy?" 

Nev snorted before shaking his head, "Nope. He has no idea that it's connected. You can tell by the way he talks about him. I do wonder what creature blood he'll have? I've never heard of black eyes though." 

Shrugging her shoulders, Ginny kissed Nev softly before standing and turning toward the exit. "We don't have to research anything else though, so why are we wasting time here when we could be doing something else?" 

Neville blinked before immediately standing and following his rather brilliant girlfriend out of the library. 

Ginny smiled to herself, leading the way to the Room of Requirement. She knew Harry would figure things out with Draco and if not, well Ginny was well prepared to unleash her own inner Slytherin. After all, it would be her right as his sister, blood or not. 

In the meantime, she had an adorable boyfriend to ravish. Ginny couldn't wait. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ Slytherins ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco Malfoy was extremely bored. Theo and Blaise were on a protective streak since the train. Meaning, he wasn't allowed to go anywhere without one of them or Pansy. It was in all honesty, grating on his last nerve. 

Standing up, Draco started toward the door to leave the Slytherin common room. He got a hand on the door before a loud voice yelled, "Where are you going?" 

Draco took a deep breath for patience and put his best bitch look before turning around. "I am going to visit my godfather. You know our Head of House? I don't need a babysitter to get there." 

That said, Draco turned and in true Prince of Slytherin fashion stormed out of the common room. 

Draco knew he'd apologize to Theo, Blaise and Pansy later but bloody hell. He wasn't a child that needed constant supervision. Yes, his life was currently a mess and yes, Draco was in this point of time a slave to a madman. However, Draco was still the Prince of Slytherin and he still had tricks up his sleeve. 

Finally reaching Severus's door, Draco raised his hand and knocked a couple times. He knew better than to just barge into his godfather's rooms. Draco was just as likely to get permanently hexed that way. 

Thirty seconds later, Severus opened the door to see his godson waiting to come in. He immediately opened the door wider to allow Draco through. 

Draco smiled a real genuine smile up at Severus as he was let into his rooms. "Hey Sev... have a nice day before you're forced to teach idiots again?" 

Severus smiled softly back at his godson, "Yes, I did. Thank you for asking. Is your mark okay?" 

"Yes, Sev, it's as fine as it can be for being unwanted!" A telling silence permitted the atmosphere for a full minute before, "I'm sorry for snapping. I'm being hovered over 24/7 by overprotective blood brothers and a pseudo sister. It's driving me slightly insane." Draco sighed before collapsing onto the couch in Sev's room. 

Severus looked at Draco before moving to get a calming potion for him from his stores. He quickly handed it over to his godson and watched Draco down it. 

"Thanks, Sev. I needed that." Draco huffed out gratefully. 

Watching Severus make some tea, Draco slowly relaxed knowing that this place was a safe area for him. Draco reached out and took the tea and cuddled into Sev's side as he took his seat beside him on the couch. 

"Sev... I don't really know what I'm supposed to do now. I don't know how to get out." Draco whispered quietly to his godfather, knowing that with his father locked up Sev was his closest confidant about the Dark Lord and everything else. 

Severus sighed softly, "I know. I've thought about hiding you away a million different times, but I know it wouldn't work because of the mark. He'd find you and it'd be so much worse. However, you know that I will protect you from the worst of it. I also will continue to search for a way to erase the mark. I promise, Draco." 

"I know you will. But, in the meantime it just feels like everything is tumbling down and I can't stop it." Draco breathed out, not wanting to acknowledge that he was a couple bad days from a complete breakdown. 

"You're still a Malfoy, are you not?" Severus replied immediately. 

"Of course? What does that have to do with anything?" Draco said, slightly confused about the question. 

"It means..." Severus stopped for a second before starting again, "It means that you are still Draco Malfoy. Only pureblood heir to the Malfoy lordship. You are still that clever boy that wanted to know how to make some of the most deadly, yet untraceable potions known. You are still the Prince of Slytherin. You are still my godson. While these circumstances may seem incredibly dire, that does not mean you not fully capable of taking advantage of it. I will not allow you to sink into this depression, when I have lived with skirting both sides for most of my life. I have not sank. I still uphold my Slytherin practices and I know you can as well." 

Draco blinked owlishly at Severus, "Oh... that's a good point." 

Severus shook his head slightly, lips forming a very small fond smile. "I know it's a good point. I made it." 

"Well," Draco smirked back, "I believe I needed the verbal kick in the ass. Thank you." 

Severus just smirked and took a sip from his tea, "Anytime." 

Draco leaned back just relaxing into the silence with Severus easily. Thoughts racing, Draco began to make more plan because Sev was correct. Draco had already took the offered help from Adrian. However, he could be more active on his own front. 

Draco was going to make sure he was ready for anything. Even, he thought sourly, a full out war. Draco would be damned if he and his loved ones didn't survive this war. It would not matter the line he crossed in order to assure their and his survival. Draco would make the needed sacrifices. 

Shit, Draco realized, I'm going to have to go to Potter.


	13. A Gryffindor in Eternal Darkness

It was so dark. It was also so quiet. Just a forever space of nothingness. Everything was just too dark and too quiet. It felt like Sirius was just forever falling into nothing. Ever since the spell that Bellatrix threw hit him and he fell into the Veil, Sirius had just been numb. 

Sirius mistakenly thought that once he fell into the Veil, he would die and be able to see James and Lily, or even Regulus again. However, that definitely was not the case as he had only been falling into a void since it happened. Sirius wished with all his might that he would just die, but his wish had yet to be granted as he just. Kept. Falling. 

Sirius often wondered about his godson and how he was doing without Sirius in his life. He wondered who would teach Harry about his lordships now and who would save him from his awful relatives. It was something that Sirius himself had been working on, despite still being a fugitive. Like bloody hell was Sirius going to leave his precious godson in the hands of those abusive arseholes that call themselves Harry’s family. However, now he was worried about what was going to happen to Harry. 

Another person Sirius was concerned about was Remus. Remus whom Sirius loved and still loves with everything he has, yet left behind. Sirius knew that because of Remus’ wolf side that his “death” would be taken harder than usual. He only hoped that Remus did not do anything stupid and would continue to live despite Sirius not being able to be there for him. Sirius knew that with everything he left Remus in his will that theoretically he should be taken care of for the rest of Remus’ life. 

Sirius had even left something for Severus Snape in his will surprisingly to himself and probably everyone else when the will was read. Their animosity was extremely well known to practically the whole of Britain's magical community. Yet, for some strange reason, Sirius had not only left the man money, but had also asked for forgiveness for his terrible attitude toward Severus Snape in their youth. He had done it half for Remus, a little for Harry and just a bit for himself. Sirius figured that Severus would take care of Remus’ wolfsbane potions if an apology were made. He also thought that it would be a good role model aspect for Harry to see. However, Sirius knew that the apology was for him as well. He had done some terrible things to the man when they were just mere boys and had even almost killed him with a prank gone way too far. Sirius needed the man to at least know that he was indeed very sorry for his previous behaviour and only wished that he could of told Severus that face to face. 

Sirius knew intellectually that he was probably never escaping this empty, silent, never-ending void. The only thing keeping him sane, however, was thinking about his loved ones and dreaming about what he would do if he did ever escape from this Hell. Sirius knew the very first thing he would do would be to smother Harry and Remus in all the hugs they could stand and more. Then, Sirius would go about clearing his name so that he could actually take Harry in so Harry could live with him and Remus. He would also reiterate his apology to Severus to his face instead of through a will. Sirius promised himself that he would bond to Remus, he knew that Remus had already claimed him as his mate. However, Sirius knew that Remus deserved every bit of love he had for him and that included a proper bonding. 

So many dreams that Sirius had that he knew he would never be able to accomplish with being stuck in this unforgiving void. Loved ones that all he had left of them were memories of their time together. All Sirius could see in his future was this depressing, insane darkness. 

Please, Sirius thought desperately for what felt like the hundredth time, please just put me out of my misery or let me go back, please. 

Suddenly, Sirius felt his body jerk to a stop instead of continuing to fall. “You wish to go back, yes?” A soft, airy female voice questioned.

“Please. Please,” Sirius did not even realize that he was speaking aloud. “I want to go back to them. To Remus. To Harry.”

A different voice, male this time and much harsher answered, “You have spent much time in the Veil. Yet, after all this time, you are the only one who has retained their sanity throughout the fall. Most are lost to the darkness within the first week of being in the Veil.” 

“We were uncertain of why you had been sacrificed to the Veil.” The female’s voice picked back up after the male’s stopped. “You were so much unlike the others, yet we have not had a proper sacrifice in such a long time that we made an exception.”

Sirius was confused about so many things but first and foremost who these people were and if they even actually existed, “What… No wait, who are you? Are you real?” 

“You do not know of the Veil?” The female voice questioned again.

“No.” Sirius whispered hoarsely. “I was not aware that it even existed until I was hit with a spell and fell back into it.” 

“Interesting.” The male voice spoke, “Then, you are unaware of who we are, correct?”

Sirius nodded, even though he was doubtful that the voices could even see him. “You are correct.” 

“I go by many names for you humans but one of the most well known is Thanatos.” The male voice, Thanatos, replied. 

The female introduced herself as well, “My name is just as well known because of your nifty myths that you tell. You know me as Hel, unfortunately I am not Loki’s daughter.” 

Sirius snorted before he could help himself, “Lord and Lady Death, of course. I should’ve known that you would rule over this place.”

Hel seemed amused as she replied, “Well, it is called the Veil of Death. Who else would be worthy to rule over such a place?”

“But it’s not actually death, is it?” Sirius asked quietly.

“No, it is not.” Thanatos answered, “The Veil of Death has been in creation since forever and has been kept within the magical community since its beginning. Your ancestors would sacrifice the worst of you to the Veil, in accordance to what you magicals called the Olde Ways. Hel and I would always be very entertained with these souls, and lucky for us they had often performed horrific crimes against other humans. It made torturing them very fun for us.”

Hel took over for Thanatos then, “The Veil of Death is rather ironically named, though, because you are correct, there is no actual death given here. Most of the souls sacrificed do not deserve rest. You are the first, however, that does not appear to have deserved the Veil. If you had, you would have fallen apart within a few days of falling and Thanatos and I would have started to have our fun. Now, though, we have realized that you do not actually belong here. Which brings us back to my original question, you wish to go back, correct?”

Sirius, not wanting to get his hopes up but not quite succeeding, nodded like a madman. “Of course, I want to go back. Please, My Lady and My Lord.” 

“You have a godson. Harry Potter, yes?” Thanatos questioned out of the blue. 

“Yes. He needs me and my mate needs me. Please.” Sirius begged softly. 

“We are sending you back.” Hel replied just as soft. “However, we have a message for your godson. We know of his importance and of his power. He is much more than you imagined. He is greater than this “Boy-Who-Lived” nonsense.”

“Simply tell him that we are watching and will be available to him when he understands.” Thanatos declared, his dark, regal voice sounding amused. 

Sirius swallowed before nodding, “I will tell him, Lord Death.” 

“Excellant. Well then, your time here in the Veil has been amusing for us, however, it is past due for you to leave. Remind your other magicals about the sacrifices in the Olde Ways. We would love to have another soul to torture that genuinely deserves it.” Hel sounded like an excitable child at the thought of torturing another soul. “And remember to tell that godson of yours the message we have for him. Goodbye, Sirius Black. I hope we do not see you here again.”

Sirius felt like someone was pulling his body up rapidly, so quick that if he was in the real world he would have been sick, and Sirius had to close his eyes tightly. His body then seemed to pass through a literal fire. Sirius thought he was actually being burnt to ash, before his aching body suddenly hit a solid floor. Sirius sent a desperate prayer to absolutely anyone who would listen, then pulled at his Gryffindor courage and opened his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I've had a lot of things going on lately but I've always planned on continuing this story. And I will continue even if the chapters start getting extremely spaced out, which they kind of already have, but you know. 
> 
> ~Enjoy!


	14. The Beginning of a Slytherin and Gryffindor Relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give you my longest chapter yet. Oh, and Drarry. 
> 
> ~Enjoy!

Harry Potter was officially already sick of studying for school. Honestly, only three days into the school year and yet, Harry wanted nothing more than to sleep for a week. His theory that the professors genuinely hated their students was being given more life with the insane amount of homework being given this first week. At least Hermione was happier than usual with the large amount of schoolwork for her to be able to research, and it was a distraction from the research into what exactly Harry was himself. After all, black eyes was not normal by any means. 

Burying his head into the open book on the table in front of him, Harry sighed quietly. His friends had been in the library with him earlier working on their own work, before all leaving to do something else. It left Harry alone with no motivation to finish any of his work and Madam Pince becoming more suspicious of him being in the library without actually doing anything. At this point in time, however, Madam Pince had gone off to a different part of the library to yell at some younger students who had been getting too loud. 

“Potter.” A voice came out of seemingly nowhere, that had Harry sharply bringing his head up in surprise. Standing there next to Harry’s currently occupied table was none other than Draco Malfoy in the flesh. 

Harry’s surprise lasted for a few seconds before a small smile came over his face, and he started to clear away some of the books and parchment spread out over the rest of the table. 

“Draco, I was not expecting you. Sorry, here have a seat. I have been attempting to at least get done some of the work the professors dumped on us, but anyway that’s probably not why you are here. So, what can I do for you?” 

Harry watched as Draco seemed to debate with himself before he took a deep breath and sat down in the open seat across from Harry. Harry was a little shocked that Draco looked more put together than the last time they had seen each other, or even just a few days ago in the Great Hall. 

Draco, after sitting down, sighed again then brought his head up to meet Harry’s eyes. “I wanted to apologize about what happened at your parent’s and godfather’s will readings. You caught me off guard and I am ashamed of my reaction to your offer. I had certain events that happened that were still affecting me and…” 

Interrupting Draco, Harry spoke quickly and quietly, “You mean snakeass putting a claim on you without your consent.” 

Draco stared at Harry in absolute shock with his mouth hanging open, trying to form words but could not seem to grasp them. 

Harry snickered at Draco’s facial expression, congratulating himself on breaking the Malfoy mask that Draco had walked up wearing. Harry also realized that they were going to have this conversation now and leaned back to put up a silencing bubble around the table, since Draco still seemed incapable of any words.

“Did I break you? I thought Malfoys were better made than that. You know being pure and all.” Harry smirked across the table. 

Draco blinked and tried to gather himself to even form a reply. “I-I… ummm, wait how did you even know about that? The only ones that even know are Pansy, Theo and Blai… Bloody hell, that arse told you after I told him not to!” 

“Well to be fair, I told Blaise that I would definitely help you regardless of anything from our past, so that convinced him that I should know to at least try and help you.” Harry explained trying to save Blaise from the destruction that he knew Draco would rain down on him.

“Still!” Draco ranted, able to successfully reach that anger that had been simmering underneath his skin. “It is the principle that I told him not to go to you! What if you had told aurors about me? I would have ended up in Azkaban and Blaise would have felt that guilt for the rest of his life. And he would have deserved that guilt. He had no reason to go to you with this.”

Harry smiled softly at the angry, venting Draco, “Okay, well in that case, apology accepted. You can be on your way now.”

“Furthermore, what if you had demanded that I be interrogated and… wait. What?” Draco stopped mid-rant, staring like Harry had grown another head. 

“I mean if you do not want my help with snakeface and the only reason you came to me was to apologize then I accept your apology about your reaction at the will readings. I am starting a new part in my life where the past is the past, so no worries about any of our other fights. I will leave you alone to live your own life.” Harry with amusement, explained to a still staring Draco. 

“No!” Draco practically shouted in response. “No. Potter… Harry. I came over to apologize, yes, but I also wanted to ask for your help with Him. My godfather helped me see that my best bet at living through this is coming to you and I want to survive this. I just, did not expect you to already know about the Mark. I thought I was going to have to bribe you in order to not inform the aurors about it.”

Harry frowned feeling a little disappointed that Draco thought that he would not help him. “Draco, why wouldn’t I help you? You were forced into taking his mark. I know that and of course I would help you. I wanted to start over with you anyway, Draco.”

Draco swallowed and looked down at the table, suddenly embarrassed. “But why? Why would you want to start over with me? I have done so many terrible things to you in the past and you are just willing to forgive and forget?” 

“I know you do not understand. I found out some personal things lately that have me completely rethinking my choices and my future. For some reason I can’t explain yet, I want to actually be able to get along with you. Not to mention that what happened to you is not fair. What if it happens to other Slytherins as well, being forcibly marked? I want to be able to help them and I want to be able to help you. If you’ll let me help you, that is…” Harry trailed off, realizing that he had gone into lecture mode a bit. 

“I know that I will need your help, Harry. There is only so much I can do on my own and with already being marked it creates some problems. What do you mean you can’t explain it though? Is it secretive or just unknown?” Draco asked carefully. 

Harry was happy that Draco felt comfortable enough around him to be able to question him on things happening in Harry’s life. He hoped that the easiness between them would last because it was the best feeling in the world to be sitting across from Draco Malfoy and having a decent conversation. 

“Currently,” Harry began speaking again. “It is unknown. My friends and I have been researching but have yet to find anything about it, so we really have nothing to go on.” 

Draco furrowed his brow, thinking hard for a few seconds. “What about the goblins?” 

“What do you mean?” Harry questioned in confusion. He had been to the goblins many times before coming back to Hogwarts. In fact, Manguk still sent Harry letters about the state of his vaults and how they were handling getting Harry’s money and property back. It was a frustrating task because of the enormity that was taken or sold off. 

“Well, I mean if you feel it is a compulsion charm or something similar than a simple goblin ritual at Gringotts will take care of it. If not, then I am absolutely positive the goblins will have some sort of test in order to give you answers.” Draco explained to Harry. 

Harry simply replied, “It’s not a charm.” 

Draco managed to look even more confused than he had earlier, “How are you so certain it is not a charm?” 

Harry had ducked his head down, making sure that Draco was unable to see his eyes. “Because I know some of the side effects and it definitely does not add up to a charm or spell.” 

Feeling more frustrated than confused now, Draco leaned forward in his chair. “And what are these so called side effects that you know of?” 

Taking a deep breath, Harry brought his head up but purposely kept his eyes closed, a slight smile played on his face. “Are you sure you want to know? If you know, then you won’t be able to get rid of me, just a forewarning.” 

“Yes, I want to know. And I was already stuck with you when I came to ask for your help, you bloody tosser. Stop stalling and making me wait on purpose! I could know what is wrong with you!” Draco practically yelled at Harry in annoyance. 

Harry could not stop smiling because this was the Draco that he wanted to know better, this curious and knowledgeable Slytherin. Harry wondered how Draco would react to his black eyes before he finally decided to quit teasing Draco. Opening his eyes, Harry knew automatically that they were black, simply by instinct. 

Draco looked quite surprised and was quiet. He stood suddenly and made his way over to Harry. Draco’s hand came up, like he wanted to touch to make sure that Harry’s eyes were real. Yet, he hesitated making contact with Harry’s face.

Harry compelled by something he still did not quite understand reached up with his own hand and pushed Draco’s hand until he made contact with his face. “It’s okay.” Harry murmured softly. 

Letting out a breath, Draco nodded silently. His hand gently mapping out Harry’s face around his eyes. Staying just as quiet as Harry, Draco replied. “Black eyes. They’re beautiful. I never thought I would see them in person. But, they’re breathtaking Harry.” 

Harry leaned into Draco’s hand, swallowing hard. “Thank you… umm, see them in person?”

“You do not know of the legends?” Draco asked, their conversation remaining soft. 

Without replying, Harry shook his head gently, making sure not to dislodge Draco’s hand off of his face. This moment between them felt right to Harry, and he did not want it to come to an end. Apparently, Draco did not want it to end either, because he had not removed his hand and stayed in Harry’s space. 

Draco started speaking continuing to be hushed. “Before I go into the legends, I must explain the Olde Ways. The Olde Ways were originally what the Dark Side was fighting for, and the reason why so many pureblooded families joined the Dark Side. The Olde Ways are our heritage, the way we praise the gods for our magic. The way we celebrate how our magic grants us ties to the earth itself. The way we give back to nature after we have taken. When I was young, I was taught that I was above muggles because I had been blessed by the gods. That my magic gave me ties that muggles could never have and could never feel.” 

Harry had known about the Dark Side from Blaise’s explanation, but he did not want to interrupt as he felt Draco was going to explain more about what exactly the Olde Ways entailed. Carefully, Harry brought his arm around Draco’s waist and guided Draco to sit on his lap as he spoke. He thought that it would spook Draco, however, Draco just followed Harry’s guidance and sat without any complaint. Draco even kept his hand softly stroking Harry’s face as he continued to speak.

“The Olde Ways were derived of many things. Rituals, celebrations, and sacrifices are common Olde Way practices that I was taught growing up. Blood sacrifices are one of the most powerful ways to give back or to gain favor with the gods. Human sacrifices are required if a tragic wrong has been done to the earth. Celebrations like Samhain offer remembrance to the dead and remind us that our magic will return to the earth when we die. Muggleborns did not understand these practices and began to fear them. Slowly but surely every Olde Way was replaced with selfish sensations like Christmas or Halloween. We can’t even thank the earth or gods for our blessings, our magic, anymore as the Light considers it too Dark of a practice.” 

Draco leaned his shoulder into Harry, easily becoming more comfortable and picked back up. “Anyway, the Olde Ways were derived from the legends. The legends existed long ago back when the gods walked the earth and muggles did not yet come into being. They speak of different races living side by side. Of gods with immense power granting boons and creating new races every day. They say this is how werewolves came to be, as the first werewolves insulted a god and in return he cursed them to have their inner beast come out. Later on, many generations after the first cursed werewolves, a werewolf pack decided to ask the blessing of the Goddess of the Moon. She granted them a peace that they could achieve by reaching an inner balance between the person and their wolf. Hence, the werewolves we have today.”

Harry tucked that particular piece of information aside for later. He figured that it might help Remus, since Harry sincerely doubted that the man had managed to find that balance. Remus was far too scared of his wolf to be at ease and Harry hoped that together they might find a way to fix that. However, that wasn’t what Harry was listening to Draco for so he focused back in on Draco to continue concentrating. 

“However, black eyes belonged to a very certain race. They were called Dökkálfar, which is Old Norse for dark elves. The Dökkálfar were an extremely powerful race with superior magic, strength and academia. The legends speak of their politics involving the Ljósálfar, light elves, and how the two races worked together to keep a lovely balance between the earth. They say that the Dökkálfar and the Ljósálfar continued to live amongst the first muggles and magicals, until the first panic driven war caused both races to mysteriously vanish. Some say the Dökkálfar withdrew far into the earth and the Ljósálfar disappeared to a kingdom near the mountains. However, I thought they were just legends. But that’s the only explanation for your eyes. No other race has black eyes, they are too distinctive.” 

Harry blinked, wondering how he had gotten the eyes of a race that Draco wasn’t even sure actually existed. “But how do I check something like that out? If you’re not even sure that they were real.”

Draco seemed to think about it before tapping the side of Harry’s face and replying, “Your best bet is probably going to be a blood test at Gringotts. It might show what blood is responsible, even if it’s Dökkálfar blood.”

Groaning Harry thumped his head against Draco’s shoulder, “Great. One more thing to add to the pile of things to get done.”

Draco smiled and patted Harry’s head softly, “You don’t have to take on so much by yourself. Since you are helping me with Him, I can help you out. I am the Prince of Slytherin, you know.” 

“Yeah.” Harry huffed slightly amused at the haughty tone Draco had used on his last sentence. “In that case, can you round up all the sympathetic Slytherins that either do not want to be marked or do not want to follow snakie.”

“We won’t follow Dumbledore either, Harry. The Olde Ways are still important to us, to me, and the Light just wants to ignore our heritage.” Draco murmured, nervous about how that would be taken. 

Harry glanced back up at Draco, “I know, Draco. There is still some things I need to tell you about but know that it won’t be for Dumbles. I’m creating another side in this war. A side for the new generation that will bring balance that our world surely needs. A side that will fight for your Olde Ways, Draco. I promise.” 

Draco’s smile lit up his whole face, making Harry feel warm inside. “Thank you, Harry. For thinking of the others, for helping me, for letting me start over, just… Thank you.” 

Draco leant forward and softly kissed Harry on the cheek. Before blushing all over, scrambling out of Harry’s lap and hightailing it out of the library. 

Harry sat still in shock, reaching a hand to brush his cheek where Draco had kissed him. A fleeting feeling filled Harry that he needed to chase after Draco, to show him what a real kiss felt like. However, Harry squashed that feeling flat as soon as it had popped up. He didn’t want to scare Draco off. Harry knew he wanted Draco now, but he would take it slow.

In the meanwhile, Draco had certainly given Harry even more to get accomplished. He needed to set up an appointment at Gringotts to have a blood test done. He needed to finish setting up the head council for the Grey Side. He needed to figure out a plan for the Slytherins. Between all that, Harry had to learn how to properly court Draco and somehow still get all his homework done this year. 

Well, Harry thought, it’s a good thing Severus and I turned over a new leaf as well. Otherwise, he would have really been doomed. Harry looked over his scattered work across the table, before claiming screw it and gathering up his stuff to walk out. Harry had information to tell Hermione, Ron and the others. 

Harry never noticed the blonde Ravenclaw smiling at him as he beat a hasty retreat.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chapter fic so I will try my best to update consistently. As long as the bat inspiration is swinging then it'll be updated regularly. 
> 
> ~Enjoy!


End file.
